


Oh God What Am I Doing?

by CaptainFruity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eventual violence, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, The main ship is Davekat, later there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainFruity/pseuds/CaptainFruity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas just left his old town and is the new guy now. He has to make new friends, get used to a new house, and a whole new town.<br/>This is the same story retold over a million times, but this time with some different details, the setting is throughout his Sophomore year in highshool, and up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please take note that no character is obviously not 100% canon.  
> Karkat, in my story, is more mature, but still doesn't deal with bullshit. If there are any grammatical mistakes or spelling errors, please kindly point them out/let me know.
> 
> Let me apologize in advance for how awkward this chapter is. I promise it won't be as awkward, and I realize I should have rewrote the first half of the chapter, but I just wanted to get it done and begin on chapter two!
> 
> And, guest or not, kudos are GREATLY appreciated :)

"I'm sure gonna miss you, man." Kennith said, nudging Karkat. "I still can't believe you're moving. But hey, I'm glad you got to stay over these past few days. A lot of people are going to miss you."

"Yeah, no they won't." Karkat replied, staring up at the ceiling while he was laying on his friend's carpeted floor. "Some might though, actually. I could actually stand to be around a few of them."

"Am I one of those friends, Karkat?" Kennith asked, glancing down at him.

"No."

"You dick." He laughed, throwing a pillow at Karkat.

"Thanks for letting me stay these past few days with you while my brother takes the furniture to the new house."

"Yeah, it's no problem. Glad to have ya."

Karkat stayed quiet. He was going to only miss a select few people. He wasn't really BFFs with anyone. He just had those friends that you talk in school, then outside of it you pretend like you don't know each other. 

When he heard a few loud knocks on the front door downstairs, he got off the floor, and grabbed his duffle bag full of clothing and his back pack, and headed down the stairs. "Hey Kankri." He greeted his brother.

"I'll take your bags to the car. Say bye to your friend while I do, okay?" he took the bags, and headed outside to put them in the trunk. 

Awkwardly, Karkat turned and watched as his friend came down the steps. "I guess this is goodbye." He said as they hugged awkwardly. 

"I guess so. Nice knowing you."

When Karkat got into the passenger side, he sighed. "Why could I not go with you again?"

"You had to at least finish this week of school, Karkat." He told him for the twentieth time. "We move into the new house right as Spring Break starts, so you would already have your studies done."

 

Karkat finished packing and exhaled through his nose, taking his fifth last - time glance around the room he had grown accustomed to. The blue wallpaper to the tanned carpet, he knew he would miss this room. He grew up in this house. He'd even miss the gross soda stains on the tan carpet from when various friends came over and spilled their drinks, when he repeatedly told them not to be dumbasses and spill their drinks.

Sorry Karkat! They would exclaim innocently, as if they didn't just spill fucking soda on his carpet. Each and every time this event occured, he'd wonder why the hell he didn't make them drink water.

After he picked up his suitcase and extended the handle so he could pull it and let it roll along behind him, he took one last look around the room and started out of the room. He turned, slowly closing the door, trying to memorize the the way the room looked, right before he left.

Karkat Made his way to the door. "That's everything I have!" He called to Kankri, flinging open the front door. "Hurry your ass up. I don't want to be here all day." But honestly, he did. Just one more day of walking around the house, trying to memorize every single detail.

"Karkat, I've been waiting on YOU." Kankri replied as he walked passed Karkat, grabbing hold of Karkat's suitcase and walking out the door. "But I won't hassle you about it," he sighed, grunting as he put the two large suitcases in the trunk, one at a time. "I know you're going to miss this house. You did grow up here, after all. I did too, Karkat."

"Yeah, Kankri. I know. I was kind of there whenever we were growing up." Karkat sighed, and walked around to the passenger side of the car before getting in, shutting the car door.

Karkat counted the minutes that Kankri checked over everything. Checking the tires, the car's oil, checking to make sure there was a full tank of gas, and so on.  
Karkat bumped his head on the passenger window, resting his forehead on the cool glass, and closed his eyes. It's been five minutes so far, and this is the third time Kankri was going over everything today.  
After five more minutes had passed,

Kankri got in, and buckled up. "Karkat, you know the first thing you do when you get into a vehicle is to buckle your seatbelt. What if we were in a serious car wreck and you got seriously hurt? What if you flung forward and hit the front window?" He gestured to the window.  
"Kankri we aren't going to get into a car accident." He said flatly, but buckled up anyway. He just wanted him to shut up.

Karkat pulled his phone from his pocket and plugged in his ear buds to his phone, then slid them into his ears. He pressed the play button, which continued to play a song. His eyes flickered up to the house from his phone screen as they backed out of the driveway. As they drove away, he stared at the house in the rear view mirror, watching it get smaller and smaller. When it was completely out of sight, Karkat got situated in his seat and closed his eyes, listening to a soothing song as he tried to drift to sleep to hopefully take a long nap.

After a few hours, Karkat stirred, sitting up more in his seat. Some heavy metal song woke him up. No wonder. He paused the song, and pulled out his earbuds, yawning. "Are we almost there?" Karkat asked, stretching his legs and groaning. His legs were beginning to feel cramped. God, he needed to get out and walk around for a little bit. But damn, did it look dark.

"No, Karkat, we are not there yet. If we were, we would be unloading the car. We still have a few hours left to go." Kankri told him, taking a quick, .5 second glance over at his brother. 

"We would have gotten there quicker if we rode in a plane." Karkat muttered, shifting in his seat so he was sitting up more. "God, my back hurts," he complained. "how does yours NOT hurt? And to add on to that, you've been driving for only god knows how long. Not one part of your body has cramped at least once?"

"No."

Karkat waited for him to follow up and spew some random bullshit, but he didn't. That was all he said, just the word, "no". This was odd to say the least. But then he realized Kankri already drove this way before. "Can we go to a rest stop? I need to stretch my legs."

"As soon as we get to the next rest area, Karkat."

"Thanks." Karkat sighed the words, and turned his head, staring out the window, watching the trees and cars and signs go by. He was.. nervous. He started school on Monday next week. That getting used to a whole new group of people he didn't grow up with. He exhaled through his nose, putting his earbuds back in. "Let me know when we get to one." He mumbled, not bothering to wait for a response as he scrolled through his music, and clicked a random song. 

Everything will be fine, everything will work out. All you need to do is find a few new friends. How hard could that possibly be for a self-hating asshole? 

Karkat squeezed his hands into fists. He was just going to have to try being a bearable person, that's all.

When they got to the rest stop, Kankri felt the car turn then come to a halt before turning off. He turned off his music, and unplugged his headphones, tossing them onto the dash, and shoving his phone into his pocket. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Be careful, Karkat. Rest stops are actually very dangerous. Do you know how many children are-"

"Kankri I'm not a child, first of all. Two, You will be able to see me the whole time." Before he let Kankri talk him into getting back in the car, he started walking down the sidewalk. Rest areas were usually filled with diverse people. He actually enjoyed looking at everyone and trying to guess what their backstory was.

While sighing, he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked along, stepping over the cracks in the sidewalk, and started to think. Why did they have to move, anyway? Kankri just HAD to take a job somewhere else. 

He walked for about ten minutes. A few minutes later, he got back into the car and closed the car door. "Thanks for letting me walk around for a few minutes." Karkat turned to face him. "Let's get there, okay? I'm tired and I don't want to end up being in this car for twenty more hours."

Kankri chuckled, marking his place in his book before setting it aside. "Karkat we have only been on the road for four hours."

Karkat let out a small whine, it trailing into a groan. "Just.. let's just fucking go already." He didn't care that Kankri gave him a look for cussing. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. So he ended up leaning back his seat and shifting so his back was to Kankri. 

A few hours later, they finally got to the house. Kankri reached over and nudged Karkat gently awake. "We're here."

Karkat sat up immediately, and rubbed his eyes before unlocking the car door and getting out of the car. "I don't care what you say, we're unpacking all this crap tomorrow. We are both oh so fucking tired, so hurry the hell up and unlock the door." It was kind of weird to finally see the house in person and not in pictures, though.

"Refrain from using that language, Karkat." Kankri told him sternly, going up the steps and unlocking the door. "Go off to bed. You know where your room is located."

Yeah, he saw pictures. This was his first time being in this house, but this was Kankri's second. He physically came here with all the furniture in a U Haul truck, while Karkat stayed with a friend for a few days and finished school.

He went up a set of stairs, and turned left, right into his new room. His body was aching to lay down in an actual bed. He flopped onto the bed, and seconds after his head hit the pillow, he was asleep. 

 

Karkat woke up to rays of sunlight shining through his windows, and onto his face. He grunted, pushing his face into a pillow. Someone turn off the fucking sun. He thought, sighing. There being no sun would result in catastrophic disaster. But he didn't really care about the world's destruction right now. He just wanted more sleep. That was when Kankri knocked a few times before walking in. After he did, Karkat smelled the sweet aroma of warm syrup and pancakes fill his room. It made his stomach growl.

"Karkat, get up, it's time to start the day. Breakfast is ready downstairs, and I can tell you've noticed considering your stomach is growling like a hungry beast." He walked over and ripped the blanket off of him. "Karkat," He nudged him, then checked his watch. "It's 11:00 already." He told him. "Get up." He said more sternly.

"Kankri," He growled, and sat up. "The purpose of knocking is asking for permission to come into my room. You literally knocked and walked in, defeating the whole purpose of knocking in the first place."

"Well, Karkat," Kankri began, and sat at the foot of Karkat's bed. "The knocking you heard was a warning that I was coming into your room. And sort of asking for permission." He chuckled, as if what he said was a little funny. 

"You're so annoying." Karkat groaned and got out of bed with a huff, and walked out of his room. The pancakes did smell kind of good, though. He went down the carpeted stairs, and headed straight for the kitchen, his stomach growling from smelling the delicious scent of warm syrup and pancakes. After heading to the fridge, he opened it and took out the milk, and set the jug on the counter. He got a class from the cupboard, and set it on the counter with a small 'clink' as it touched the counter. He opened the milk and poured himself a full glass, before putting the milk back into the fridge. 

When he got to the kitchen table, glass of milk in hand, he stopped in place, staring at the full glass of milk that looked identical to the one in his hand. He sighed, mumbling curses, and sat down, putting his glass down by the one next to his plate. He'd just have to drink two. His eyes flickered from the two glasses of milk to the delicious looking large pancake in front of him. He licked his lips and got to work on his pancake. 

Karkat drained his second glass of milk and he knew for a fact that he wouldn't drink any more milk for a few days. He got up, taking the plate and silverware and the two glasses to the sink. As he washed them, he thought about his current problem right now. One thing was that he had no friends. Two, he was worried that he wouldn't make any friends. He ripped off a few paper towels from the roll, and dried off his hands.

He had a few options. One was to go out and explore the area and maybe bump into a few people that thought he was okay and then they would hang out and be best friends forever; but that only happened in movies. That DID happen, but it didn't happen often. Who knows, maybe it did. Like he would know, this was his first time moving to a whole other area. It was his first time having to get used to a new town, get used to a new neighborhood, get used to a different life. 

Karkat threw away the now damp paper towels and called out to Kankri that he was going to go outside and look around a bit. After he heard an, "Okay, be careful!" he grabbed his jacket before headed outside, closing the door behind him. 

It wasn't even actually that cold outside. Jackets were just a security thing. If he didn't have one, he didn't feel secure and protected. Even though a jacket would do very little to help him out if he got stabbed, it just made it.. better. If it was a hundred degrees outside, he would still wear a jacket. He would either roll up the sleeves or take off the jacket or hoodie and just carry it around. It was just a security thing. Those things are hard to describe. The thing just makes you feel better when you have it. 

As he walked, he glanced around, looking at the details of everything. Like the cracks in the sidewalk, How some buildings looked more worn down than others. Towards the end of the street, there was a small coffee shop named, 'The Big Mocha'. As he got closer, he could tell there was a small cup of coffee below the words of the sign. He passed the window, and paused, looking in. There wasn't anyone in there, and a coffee actually sounded pretty good. He opened the door and walked in, a bell ringing from the top of the doorway, alerting that someone had entered. 

He went right up to the counter where a guy wearing mirrored sunglasses was standing. What he hell? He was indoors. Maybe he just had sensitive eyes or something. But the more logical side argued that the guy was just a narcissist douchebag. A cute narcissist douchebag. "Just a regular coffee with a lot of cream and sugar. Medium." You order, and pull out your wallet.

"That'll be $4.50." 

Karkat pulled out four dollars along with two quarters, and handed the money to him. Then he went over to the large window, before pulling out a chair from the table that was next to it. This was a nice and peaceful little shop. He would definitely be back here to drink coffee and relax while reading a great novel. 

A few minutes later, the same guy who had taken his order came over with his coffee in a coffee cup. He.. wouldn't lie. He kind of expected it to come in a nice cup with a lid. But nope, old fashioned coffee cups. He was fine with it, though. 

"Thanks." He said gratefully as the guy set down the coffee cup down along with a napkin. Karkat noticed the napkin had writing on it. 'text me' it said, and below that was his number. He looked up, but the guy was making sure he didn't even look at Karkat. 

He couldn't believe he got a number. Could be a prank, though. But there was literally no one else here, so why would you even prank someone? He sighed, and folded up the napkin, and put it into his pocket. 

He may or may not text him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat does end up texting that guy from the coffee shop. But it was at two in the morning. What's after the messaging convos isn't a very good first judgement kind of thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that there will be more to write during the break, and I won't just skip to the school setting within a few sentences.  
> Karkat deserves to find a few friends first so that first day isn't as awkward.
> 
> SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE, FIFTY FIRST DATES

As Karkat made his way home, he realized he would have to spend the whole Spring Break alone. With Kankri. He closed his eyes and groaned internally. He did not want to have to spend time with Kankri for two weeks. God, he needed friends.

He thought about texting the guy that gave him his number, but ultimately decided against it. That never happened to him before, and well.. he figured he'd wait a day or so. Just like in the movies, he didn't want to seem desperate or anything. 

Karkat made his way up the sidewalk that led up to the front door of his house, and opened it, walking inside. He headed up the stairs and then into his room. He was bored out of his mind, so he went to a box in the corner, and opened it, rummaging through it, looking for a few romantic comedies. He chose four. How To Lose a Guy in Ten Days, The Proposal, You've Got Mail, and lastly, Fifty First Dates. 

It was pretty hard to just pick a few. He picked up the DVD player from the box, and went to the tv and hooked it up before popping in How To Lose a Guy In Ten Days. He walked back over to his bed, and flopped onto it and got comfortable, before grabbing the remote and pressing play.

Hours later, he had just finished Fifty First Dates. He was a goddamn mess at the end. Well, he was every time he watched this movie, but still. He wiped his eyes and sighed, grumbling about how the movie sucked and how it was shitty and this and that. "I know I always ask for a non corny ending but COME ON. This is BULLSHIT. Every morning she's supposed to watch a video about everything? 'Oh wow! I'm actually a mother and a wife!' I mean, she gets emotional but GOD DAMN this would be INTENSELY emotionally draining for the kid and the husband! How would someone get used to spending days with their mother and then the next day her mother not know her at all?!" Karkat groaned in frustration, ranting and complaining about the movie as he did every time he watched it.

Karkat went on an emotional roller coaster during those four movies. Happiness, sadness, and anger. He was kind of done with the whole being angry and sad towards one movie in particular. (cough cough, Fifty First Dates). Now he wanted to be scared.

Not the whole shit-your-pants scared but the adrenaline rush scared. When your heart rate speeds up because you get so goddamn ready for that freaky demon thing to pop onto the screen and try to scare the shit out of you. You flatline even though you knew it was coming. Or, your heart speeds up right as the freaky demon thing was supposed to pop up, but no, you open the closet door and it's just a dirty mop bucket. Talk about anti-climatic. Then your heart rate speeds up again because you realize that there is either going to be a jump scare, or just another non-scary thing the directors point at with this terrifying music to make seem scary. Like, you hear noises in the kitchen. The scary music builds up and when you get around the corner -- no scary monster. Just grandma getting a late night snack.

But wait! Grandma NEVER eats late!

Then grandma sheds her human skin costume and gobbles you up right there in the kitchen.

Karkat changed the channel to where he could then watch cable instead of being on the DVD player, and flipped through the channels, searching for something that's even remotely horrifying. He found a title. Annabell. It was rated R, so it was probably scary.

He began to read the summary out loud. "John Form has found the perfect gift for his expectant wife, Mia - a beautiful, rare vintage doll in a pure white wedding dress. But Mia's delight with Annabelle doesn't last long. On one horrific night, their home is invaded by members of a satanic cult,- no. What the fuck? Satanic cults and a doll that is obviously bound to kill a family? I don't fucking think so."

Karkat surfed the channels, until he found another horror movie. He read the summary quickly in his head, and then clicked on the movie. It was just starting. The summary wasn't too bad, it was probably going to be a crap horror movie, but he would probably get scared a little. 

The beginning of the movie was boring, just as they usually were, so he sat up more on his bed, positioning his pillow straight up against the headboard, and leaned back into it. 

As the movie progressed, things began to get a little creepier and scarier. At one point, Karkat was leaning forward, hunched over slightly, straining to hear because suddenly things seemed mute. His heart was racing. Mere seconds after he leaned forward, something zipped from the small bathroom and right into the protagonist's face, a horrible screeching noise being heard.

Karkat screamed, his body jolting back, the back of his head hitting the headboard. He yelped in pain, and squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing the back of his head. "Bad idea bad idea bad idea." He mumbled over and over to himself. "You idiot.. watching a horror movie alone.." He grabbed his phone and checked the time. Two in the morning. He glanced at the window. So, so very dark. 

Fuck now he was terrified to even sleep because he knew he would have a nightmare. Why am I such a moron? He wondered, and got under the blanket. He was scared half to death, and he had literally no one to fucking talk to because it was two in the morning and he didn't have any friends.

Then he thought about the boy who slipped him his number on a napkin. Being tired-as-shit, unable-to-think dumbass he was, he pulled the napkin out of his pocket and quickly typed it into his phone, and sent a message.

HI THIS IS KARKAT, THE GUY YOU GAVE YOUR NUMBER TO ON A NAPKIN IN THE COFFEE SHOP.

LET ME FIRST APOLOGIZE FOR BEING A HUGE TOOL. I AM LITERALLY MESSAGING YOU AT TWO IN THE MORNING. I PROBABLY SEEM LIKE A HUGE JACKASS RIGHT NOW, SO SORRY FOR THAT.

IT'S PROBABLY PRETTY EXCRUCIATINGLY OBVIOUS I'M NEW IN TOWN BECAUSE LIKE I PREVIOUSLY SAID I'M TEXTING YOU AT TWO IN THE MORNING.

I AM BATSHIT TIRED, BUT I JUST GOT FINISHED NEARLY KNOCKING MYSELF OUT BY JUMPING BACKWARDS AND SMACKING THE BACK OF MY HEAD ON THE HEADBOARD OF MY BED, ALL BECAUSE ASSHOLE PAST ME WANTED A GOOD ADRENALINE RUSH.

I'M SCARED SHITLESS AND I WOULD LOVE NOT TO HAVE A NIGHTMARE. SO I'M LITERALLY SCARED OF FALLING ASLEEP OR GOING TO PISS RIGHT NOW.

 

Karkat exhaled, and closed his eyes. When his phone vibrated, it made him jolt awake.

Fuck, even his phone was scary. He froze when he saw that the message was from the guy,

 

nah its cool

been there done that bro

so thats your name

karkat

fuckin weird but in a way cute i guess

if you want i can be your prince in red boxers and come save you from the monsters under your bed and save you from whatever shitty horror movie you watched

ill save you princess dont you worry about a thing

 

You stared at your phone. What the fuck?

 

OH GREAT. YOU'RE CREEPY.

I THINK I WOULD RATHER THE DEMON FROM HELL DRAG ME UNDER THAN TALK TO YOU.

 

huh

im sitting here looking beautifully shocked and offended

such a shame you wanna waste your time with a demon than get with all this

 

YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKING IDIOT

I AM LITERALLY SITTING HERE TELLING YOU WHAT A CREEPY SHITHEAD YOU ARE, YET YOU KEEP TYPING YOUR WEIRD FLIRTATIOUS BULLSHIT.

 

okay look man im sorry i cant keep my shit together

youre the one who woke me up 

and being the prince i am i come to the aid of a damsel in distress

 

YOU'RE BEING CREEPY. WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH YOU AND THE 18TH CENTURY?

 

nothing honestly

though im sure id look good in one of those big fluffy dresses that make you seem like you have a big ass

hot damn

 

SO YOU REALLY ARE A NARCISSIST?

I DON'T NORMALLY JUDGE BOOKS BY THEIR COVERS BUT YOURS WAS A SPECIAL CASE.

A GUY WHO WORKS AT A CAFE AND WEARS MIRRORED SHADES INDOORS?

YEAH, THAT JUST SCREAMS, "HEY IM A HUGE ASSHOLE AND I LOVE MYSELF WAY MORE THAN WHAT'S HEALTHY!"

 

i call bullshit

 

ON WHAT?

 

you not normally being all judgey on looks and shit

and you texted me way too early 

why do i make the crazy ones fall for my good looks

 

WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING CRAZY?

YOU TEXT ME BULLSHIT ABOUT BEING A PRINCE AND SAVING DAMSELS AND WEIRD HORSESHIT LIKE THAT.

 

im just a good natured guy why do you gotta put me down like that

let me be a gentleman damn it

 

Karkat was just replying, when he heard a small creak. He froze, before he began to frantically type.

OH MY GOD I JUST HEARD A CREAK I AM GOING TO FUCKING DIE THIS IS NOT FUCKING FAIR IT WAS ONE OR THE OTHER

TALKING TO YOU OR GETTING DRAGGED TO HELL

I WOULD HONESTLY KEEP HAVING TO TRADE STUPID TEXTS TO YOU THAN HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS

I CAN'T EVEN FUCKING MOVE 

I'M SO HORRIFIED

 

hey just chill ok

remember that monsters aren't real and stuff like that

no monster is gonna hurt you man

theyd be scared to go near a cute fiery ball of anger

hell theyd probably apologize before making there way back downtown

i mean hell

 

That was the stupidest most unlogical thing you've ever read but it somehow made you feel better.

THEN WHY ARE YOU NOT RUNNING AWAY SCREAMING?

OR APOLOGIZING 

BECAUSE YOU'RE DEFINITELY A DEMON SENT FROM HELL TO HARASS ME.

 

ouch

my cold, cold heart

why

youve broken it to pieces

im hurt karkat

 

WHAT THE HELL EVEN IS YOUR NAME?

YOU NEVER INTRODUCED YOURSELF.

 

the names strider

dave strider

 

IM KARKAT VANTAS.

 

carcat vantass you mean

god that feels so much more natural to type

 

DON'T BE A DICK. IT'S NOT LIKE I CHOSE MY NAME. 

I THINK IM OKAY NOW, SO IM GOING TO SLEEP AND RISKING A LIFE-CHANGING NIGHTMARE.

GOODNIGHT.

 

God what the hell even was that conversation? It was the most odd one he's had with a stranger before. It did make him feel less scared of everything, though. He sat up and fluffed up his pillow, before turning it the right way and laying down. He didn't realize how exhausted he actually was until he closed his eyes.

When Karkat woke up the next morning, he immediately checked his phone to see what time it was. He was so glad he didn't have a nightmare. He also couldn't believe he slept in until one in the afternoon. Kankri even let him sleep in this time. Thankfully. He yawned and stretched his arms before looking over at the window. He heard birds chirping and the sun was shining into his room again. It seemed like a really nice day.

After changing, he went and brushed his teeth and his hair, then pulled on some socks and his shoes. He grabbed his phone and shoved it into his pocket. He went over to a different box that contained all his books, and grabbed The Last Song. It was a really good book, and it was a nice day and god damn it he was going to go to the park and read this amazing book.

He went downstairs, and spotted Kankri in the living room.

"Good afternoon Karkat. I figured I wouldn't wake you today. You seemed like you really needed your sleep." 

"Yeah, thanks for not waking me up. There is a park around here right? It's a nice day and I'm going to read outside." He didn't want to be stuck in his room all day.

"Yes, I believe there is actually one down the street and to the right." 

Karkat walked out of the living room, and opened the front door. "I'll be back later!" He called before walking outside and closing the door behind him. As he walked down the sidewalk path that led to and from his house, he started to think about last night. The totally bizarre conversation over text he had with a cute stranger. 

But that stranger was actually weird and was a narcissist. He pursed his lips and held onto his book a little tighter, and continued down the sidewalk path and to the park. When he got there, he saw a beautiful spot under a tree. Perfect.

Karkat went over to the peaceful looking spot and sat down under the tree, resting his back against it. He sighed in content, and opened his book, flipping through trying to find the page he left off on. "Finally." He muttered when he found it, and began reading. 

Then your reading was interrupted by someone talking.

"Hey there, Kitkat."

You quickly close your book and glare up at Dave. "Why are you here?"

"Well, you see, I was strolling along, minding my own business, I saw you from inside the coffee shop, and when I look over and see none other than Carcat Vantass himself. And I asked myself, now how could a cute angry little guy like that be alone on such a nice day? So here I am."

Karkat looked at him like he was on drugs. "How are you- what the hell? Just go away for god's sakes. I'm trying to enjoy an amazing book on an amazing day in the amazing outdoors, trying to read alone peacefully. But here you are, breathing the same air as me and pestering me." 

Karkat watched him with furrowed eyebrows. It pissed him off that the guy seemed unphased. 

"Okay, I'll leave you alone." 

Karkat was actually slightly astonished that he just.. walked off and gave up, just like that. He bit his lip and watched him walk off, then returned to his book, going back to the page he was reading. At least he could enjoy the book in peace. Then his phone vibrated, alerting him that he had a new message. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and nearly groaned when he read the message.

 

see you at school pal

 

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them. If only he didn't text him. If only.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat finds a tree in the park, and he goes and sits under it, reading a book. It was a nice day to be outside after all. After a little while someone interrupts his reading. I personally think it's a bit too obvious who this mysterious fellow is.  
> Read this chapter to find out if you're correct or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a future heads up, Karkat is going to have a crush on Terezi, but that crush won't be mutual.  
> Davekat is promised in the future, I promise

It's okay. Karkat had more than two weeks before he was forced to see him. Well, technically about a week and five days. He exhaled through his nose, and leaned back in the grass, staring upwards. Sunlight was shining through the leaves of the tree he was under. He closed his eyes again, thinking about the future a couple weeks from now. It's not like he wanted to imagine himself sitting alone at a lunch table a few days after school started, but he did anyway. That is probably exactly what was going to happen to him. He might be that weird loner.

Karkat's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice.

"Tho I thee you've found my go-to thpot to get away from thome of the idiotth of thith town." 

Karkat opened his eyes, and saw a tall, lanky guy standing beside him, staring down at him. As he squinted, he noticed the guy had two different colored eyes. And, a lisp. But he actually seemed okay, and not annoying. So far. He sat up. "Yeah, but one interrupted my relaxing reading session earlier, so this spot isn't that hard to find for idiots." 

He heard him snort. "Fantathtic point. I'll have to relocate." Karkat watched as he sat down in front of him. 

"I'm Tholluxth Captor." He held out his hand, and Karkat shook it firmly. 

"Karkat Vantas." He replied. "I'm going to be going to whatever school this town has." He suddenly felt a little embarrassed for not bothering to learn the name of the school. "So far I've met two people my age. One is less idiotic than the other who slipped me his number at that coffee shop."

Sollux stared at him for a few seconds. "Are you theriouthly calling me an idiot?" He paused for another few seconds, then spoke again. "Are you talking about Dave Thtrider? That ith the guy who gave you hith number?"

"Yeah, him. Why the hell is he so weird? Like, what the hell is up with him acting all high and mighty and so full of himself?"

Sollux gave a small shrug. "Like I fucking know. Do I look like a thychiatritht (psychiatrist) to you?"

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Yeah, the red T-shirt with a blue flannel screams that you're a professional in psychiatry."

"Whatever. The point ith, he doethn't thtop bugging thomeone jutht becauth they athed (asked) them to."

Karkat raised an eyebrow, and sat up straight more. "You know him personally?"

Sollux snorted again. "Of courth. Everyone in thith town knowth everyone perthonally. Thith plathe ith thmall ath fuck."

Karkat thought that over. So there had to be someone close enough to him to know how he functioned? "Hey, do you have a phone? I would like to have more than two contacts in my phone."

"You thound like a lother (loser)." As Sollux talked, he pulled out is phone from his pocked. "What ith your number?"

Karkat recited his phone number, and pulled out his phone, waiting for it to vibrate and let him know that he had a new message. When it did vibrate, he unlocked the screen and went to his messages.

 

hello kk

 

Karkat replied a quick greeting before he put his phone away, so that Sollux definitely knew he had messaged the right number, even though his phone vibrated right in front of him and it was clearly him. Whatever.

"Wait.. ith that a romanthe novel?" Karkat glared at him when he saw the corners of his mouth twitch upwards like he was trying to smile. When he did, Karkat moved his book so it was behind him. "Yes, yes it is. Now that you know it is, I would just LOVE it if you didn't be a judgemental asshole."

"You're a guy that likes to read romance novels." Sollux said, as if the statement was a plentiful explanation as it was.

"Yeah, big fucking whoop. I like cheesy romance movies and novels that are so unbelievably corny that you want to puke. But this one right here?" He picked up his copy of The Last Song. "This is an AWESOME book. If you weren't so up your own ass and against reading anything even remotely close to romance, I would recommend it to you."

"Okay firtht of all, calm the fuck down. Romanthe bookth jutht aren't my thing." Sollux checked his phone, then glanced at Karkat. "Could you pleathe leave? thith ith uthually where I meet my girlfriend. But you're kind of in the way th-"

"I was actually just about to leave. See you." Karkat replied, and stood up after grabbing his book. He slid up his sleeves and held onto his book as he walked towards the cafe. "Please don't be working right now." He muttered, and walked inside, the bell on top of the doorway ringing as he entered. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw someone that wasn't Dave behind the counter. Dave had a different shift.

He walked up, and ordered the same thing he did last time. A coffee with sugar and creamer. He paid the black haired guy with buck teeth. He looked around his age. "Will that be all for you?" He asked with a smile. This wasn't a restaurant. All he wanted was some coffee. "Yeah, that's all." He said with, annoyance obvious in his tone.

He had a feeling that when he least expected it he would begin to think about horrifying things and start hallucinating that things were there when he knew they weren't. Later he would have probably got all comfortable in bed and hear the tiniest noise and start freaking the fuck out. But that wasn't going to happen. He was drinking coffee. There would be no sleeping.

Karkat then went to the spot by the window he was at last time, and pulled the chair out and sat down, sighing. His Spring Break would be so uneventful. He shifted his body a bit, so he was more so facing the big window. His heart nearly stopped when he noticed Dave walking down the sidewalk. He had a different shift than this, so why was he coming here? Maybe he was just walking by.

Then he saw him turn and walk into the cafe, the bell dinging. He watched as he went straight up to the counter, and ordered something, before turning around and walking right to.. Karkat.

Karkat furrowed his brows and stared at him as he pulled the chair out from across from him and sat down, leaning over and resting his elbows on the table. "Hey Karkat." He heard him greet. Karkat kept his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at him. "Are you stalking me now or something?"

He watched as Dave waved his hand and leaned back in his chair comfortably, dismissing the question. "I work here. You should know that, Kitkat."

"Okay, first of all, don't call me that. I'm not a fucking candy bar. Two, you're not working. You're sitting here pestering me for some godawful reason. Leave me alone."

Dave sighed. "Look man, we got off on the wrong foot. I kinda don't want the new kid to already hate me, so let's start over." He cleared his throat, and reached his hand halfway across the table. "Dave Strider, ladies' man, and hella cool rapper, I'm sure it's a pleasure to meet me."

Karkat couldn't believe he thought that Dave wouldn't be an asshole this time around. Boy, was he wrong. "I think you actually mean narcissistic douchehole. There is no way in hell you're a ladies' man." He figured he was gay because he slipped him his number, but he was most likely bisexual.

"Oh man, you caught me. It was all just a cover-up. I'm actually really gay, but I'm really scared that my friends will disown me because they're afraid of me hitting on them."

Karkat chuckled, but quickly forced it down. "Yeah. You're the type of person to flirt with your friends." 

"You can't tell, but I winked." Dave said, and Karkat rolled his eyes.

"That's another thing. Why do you wear those stupid sunglasses? It isn't like your eyes are sensitive, because if they were, you're wearing the wrong kind of glasses." 

"Well actually my eyes are sensitive. I just look better and much cooler with these shades." How could someone with sensitive eyes not be able to realize that they were using the wrong kind of glasses? Karkat wondered this, and then he noticed the guy with black hair and buck teeth walk over with two coffees. As soon as he set Karkat's in front of him, Karkat wrapped his fingers around the cup, and took a small, cautious sip. It was extremely hot, and it burned the tip of his tongue. He quickly put down the coffee cup, wincing. 

Dave chuckled softly when Karkat made a face and quickly set down the cup. "It's obviously going to be hot. It's not like this cafe gives you cold or just warm coffee. Well, we can make you cold coffee, but that's called iced coffee. Regular coffee actually tastes pretty gross when it is cold." 

"Yeah, trust me, I know." Karkat sighed. "And again, why the hell are you even here? You're supposed to be working or something."

"Yeah in a few hours I am. I actually noticed you here, and I figured I should try and get us a better start. I think that's pretty kind and gentleman-ly if I do say so myself." 

Karkat honestly did feel a little flattered by that. "You're persistent and it's aggravating." He muttered. 

"You're a short easily pissed off brunette." Dave shrugged and took a sip of coffee. Karkat stared at his expression, watching closely to see if he would even wince, but he didn't. Karkat glared at him slightly. "Why? If I'm so awful to be around, why are you here?"

Dave was quiet for a few moments. "Because I know you have a soft inside, and a hard outside. You'll eventually get used to me, and I'll get to see that soft inside that you hopefully have. But who knows," Dave shrugged, taking another drink. "maybe you're hard on the inside and out. Like a rock."

"Don't metaphorically compare me to a fucking rock, you jagged, coffee guzzling dickhead. You don't know me. Don't try to understand me by guessing everything." Karkat stopped before he went on. He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for judging you, okay? I sound like a hypocritical douchewaffle. I know you're probably the same. I mean, using the same metaphor but excluding rocks, I think this side of you is just.. you but the one before you get to the more emotional side only those close to you know." God you hoped there was one. 

Dave's phone buzzed, and he checked it. His eyebrows furrowed when he read the message, and one of Karkat's raised. Karkat then watched him stand up and grab his coffee cup in the process. "That's why we should get to know each other. To see if we actually have those sides." Dave casually replied to him, as if their conversation wasn't previously put on hold. "Look, I gotta get going. I have other shit to do. Later. I'll message you when I can." Dave nodded a bit, and walked over to the guy who was on his phone behind the counter.

"Not supposed to be on your phone while on the job, Egbert." Dave told him, handing him the cup. The guy who was apparently named Egbert took the cup bashfully. "This place is never busy."

"The rules are the rules man." Dave turned and headed to the exit, glancing at Karkat before he walked out. "See ya later, Kitkat." To that, Karkat glared at him slightly at the nickname, but gave a small wave, watching as he walked out, the bells on top of the doorway chiming as he did. He watched as Dave walked down the street where he came, his hands going into his pockets as he walked. Karkat looked back down at his coffee, and picked it up and hesitated before taking a small sip. Perfect. Not burning hot, but just the perfect kind of hot. As his sips turned to longer drinks, it started to warm his insides. 

Then Karkat started thinking about the conversation. It was kind of brief but fine. He was honestly glad Dave had walked in. He closed his eyes, taking another long drink. Before he realized it, he already drank all of his coffee. After licking his lips, he stood, and took his cup to the guy he now knew was named Egbert. Though maybe that was his last name. "Thanks for the coffee." Karkat told him, and then headed for the door. As he opened it, there was that familiar sound of bells ringing. He was going to get used to hearing it. 

Karkat stopped just outside of the cafe, and looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were beginning to move in. It was going to rain soon. He started to walk down the sidewalk, staring at the ground in front of him as he did. From here, his house was only minutes away if he walked. Five minutes tops if he just walked. Less if he jogged or ran. 

He started to walk a little bit faster, and as rain began to sprinkle from the sky, his pace shifted from a fast walk to a jog. "Oh of course two minutes after I leave a dry building, the sky starts to piss on me." He complained loudly, and when he saw his house in the distance, he started running. He ran along the sidewalk that lead to his house, then ran up the steps and flung open the door before wiping his shoes on the outside mat. He stepped inside, and closed the door behind him, leaning against the door, breathing heavily. 'Note to self: work out more.' He thought, then kicked off his shoes by the door, and headed upstairs to his room, closing the door behind him.

As if right on cue, his phone started ringing. He pulled his phone from his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, Karkat, it ith tholluxth. I wath wondering if you own a p eth four (ps4)."

"Yeah I do, but it isn't hooked up yet. I haven't played it since I've been here."

"Then thut the fuck up, hook it up, and play online with me. Pleathe tell me you have that Call Of Duty Black Opth Three game. It getth boring thcreaming at idiotth who don't know how to play the game right." There was a pause over the line. "If you're one of thothe thitty playerth, hang up on me."

Karkat put Sollux on speaker and tossed the phone onto his bed. "I'm not one of those players, you arrogant, idle-minded dick licker. Shut the fuck up and quit your whining, I'm hooking up the PS4 right now." As he was talking, he went to one of his dufflebags, and unzipped it, taking out the game console. He went over to his tv and began hooking it up.

"Karkat you thure are taking your thweet ath time." Sollux sighed.

"If you keep complaining, I'll take even more sweet ass time." He used the buttons on the tv to change the channel to the right one. Then he grabbed his controller, and sat at the end of his bed, going through and connecting the console to the WiFi. This all took about ten minutes because he had to go downstairs and get the password from Kankri, who didn't know, who told him to look on the router. Karkat had to gab a piece of paper and a pencil and write down the password, then ran back upstairs and plopped down onto the end of the bed and entered the WiFi password.

"Okay I'm ready to actually play now. Send me an invite to the game." Karkat had given Sollux his gamertag before he went on the search for the WiFi password, so he already sent him a friend request, and Karkat accepted it as soon as he got back and entered the password.

"Okay." A few seconds later, Karkat heard a little sound from his tv, which was alerting him that he had an invitation for zombies. He accepted the invitation, and it took him to the game. 

"I'm going to be pissed if this fucking game lags and I get torn apart and feasted upon by disgustingly ugly zombies."

"Who ith ever CALM about game lag? It alwayth bringth out the anger in even the nithethed (nicest) of people."

When the game finally loaded, Karkat looked at Sollux's character. "You're the magician."

"You're the prothtitute or working girl or whatever. Nithe boobth."

"Nice creepy mustache." 

"Touthé."

As the first round started, Karkat took care of the two windows closest to each other on one side, and Sollux did the same but with the other side. As they progressed, they earned points by boarding up the windows as much as they could after killing all the zombies that pulled them down.

At the beginning of the fourth round, Karkat used some of his points to open up to the next area.

As Karkat ran through to get to one of the other windows to board it up, he heard a low moan and then a scream, and then he was on the ground.

"KK WHAT THE FUCK!" Screeched Sollux, who shot the zombie, then went to revive Karkat.

"I'M SORRY THAT A FUCKING ZOMBIE SPAWNED OUT OF MY GODDAMN ASS!" Yelled Karkat back.

"YOU IDIOT THEY DON'T EVEN FUCKING THPAWN THERE, YOU PROBABLY DIDN'T KILL IT ALL THE WAY WHEN WE WERE BACK-" Sollux cut himself off by groaning loudly, a different zombie attacking him when he went to revive Karkat. "GREAT JOB YOU GOT UTH BOTH FUCKING EATEN ALIVE BECAUTH YOU'RE A CARELETH LITTLE THIT." 

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP, MAYBE IF YOU ACTUALLY KILLED ALL THE ZOMBIES BEFORE ATTEMPTING TO REVIVE ME, WE WOULD HAVE ACTUALLY LIVED!"

They yelled at each other over the phone for ten minutes about how the other sucked at the game and that they didn't know what they were doing.

"Oh fucking great, now it hurts to speak. I'm going to bed. Even though I drank a whole cup of coffee, I'm tired as shit. I wasted all my energy yelling about how shitty you are. Night Captor."

"Night Vantath."

Karkat hung up on him, and started to think about Dave. Before this year was over, he would have a hundred shitty nicknames. He turned off his PS4, and set his controller on the bedside table before stripping to his boxers and getting under the covers. He closed his eyes, and realized that he finally had friends here, if only two. Only for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about adding little side stories with some of the characters, so some things in the story aren't as confusing and odd and to answer some questions that may have been on your mind. For those side stories I am planning to do them in first person or second person, instead of writing in third person. I may or may not revise the other chapters in a different "person"  
> If anyone has any questions, I would be most happy to answer them.  
> And as always, if you see a mistake, let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat gets sent out to get food, and he meets two new people and has an "awesome" time speaking with them. After that, Karkat heads home only to get a text that he should go to the coffee shop to chill with Dave for a bit and keep him company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update should be within a week or so, because I will not have internet to post anything.

The next morning, Karkat woke to some of the sun's rays shining in through his window, and right onto his face. Again. He rolled over so his back was to the light, and shut his eyes a little tighter. He wanted to murder the sun. That was absolutely ridiculous to think.

Frustrated, Karkat grunted and pushed his face into the pillow, trying to position it so he could still actually breathe. Then he found the perfect position. He couldn't see any light at all from behind his closed eyelids, and he was able to breathe through his nose and mouth. Just as he began to drift off, he was jolted awake by the bed vibrating. But wait, that wasn't his bed. It was his phone. 

He sat up and shifted through the covers, trying to find his phone. He grabbed the end of his blanket and shook it, and watched in slow motion as his phone flew upwards and into the air, then thankfully back onto his bed, Karkat himself getting a small heart attack. 

That sounded really dramatic.

He picked up his phone and unlocked it, then went to his messages. 

 

yo karkat so im having a party this saturday

i was just wondering if you the new guy in town with practically zero friends

would like to come and mingle

 

Karkat reread the messages two other times. He was actually invited to something? It was honestly the most perfect thing ever. He needed more friends and then BAM he was invited to a party. But he knew that it couldn't be this great. He was going to end up fucking up somehow, because life couldn't go a single day without making Karkat miserable.

If he and life actually talked, the dialog would probably go something like this:

Life: So Karkat you seem like you're having a pretty good day

Karkat: Yeah I am it's been pretty great actually. I'm not that emotionally drained and tired

Life: Oh, it has now? *Life says as it starts to stretch*

Life: We don't need that now do we

Life: *Moves fingers frantically* Now you can think about how all your friends probably secretly hate you, and how you're just a big self-hating asshole that really doesn't deserve any friends at all

Karkat:

Life:

Karkat:

Life: Look in a mirror and study yourself and think about all your flaws

Karkat: FML

 

And so on. It was just.. depressing.

 

YEAH SURE I'LL GO. IT ISN'T LIKE I HAVE ANYTHING ELSE BETTER TO DO. 

AND YOU CAN'T JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME BECAUSE I LITERALLY KNOW NO ONE BESIDES YOU AND SOLLUX.

 

Even though he sent the message, he still felt nervous about it. He was probably going to be that one lonely loser at the party that everyone whispered about then he would get pissed and tell them off and cause a whole shit ton of conflict.

Karkat sat up and rubbed his eyes, then glanced at his phone when it vibrated again.

 

alright ill babysit you until you meet someone you connect with on that weird angry personal level

 

DON'T BE A DICK, SHIT SNIFFER. 

 

ok well seriously ill stay with you man. hate to make you feel uncomfortable 

 

YOU'RE SO FUCKING SHITTY

YOU MADE ME UNCOMFORTABLE WHEN I FIRST MET YOU

 

nah actually it was when you texted me when it was like three in the morning and we were both fucked up because we were sleep-deprived 

 

THEN YOU'RE ALWAYS SLEEP-DEPRIVED BECAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS FUCKED UP.

yea i guess youre right 

anyway youre welcome to come to the party 

might have fake alcohol to see how many people act wasted

 

SOUNDS ENTERTAINING. SORT THE LIARS AND THE DESPERATE.

 

hell yeah

anyway i gtg 

busy with shit 

 

Karkat didn't bother replying, and just turned off his phone's screen and tossed it aside. He rolled out of bed and stretched his arms and pushed out his chest, groaning as he did. He shuffled to the bathroom and flipped on the light, wincing when he saw himself in the mirror. He grabbed his toothbrush and wet it before grabbing the tube of toothpaste and squirting some onto his toothbrush, then wet it again. (If you don't do this, please research demons because you probably are one.)

He forced a grin and started brushing. After three or four minutes of brushing, he swished around Listerine in his mouth before spitting it out in the sink, his entire mouth burning with cleanliness. He couldn't stand his breath smelling like shit. 

He grabbed a brush and brushed his hair. It still stuck up in some places, just.. less. It also looked soft. Then Karkat went back into his room and changed.

After he was done, he pulled on a light gray jacket, and adjusted it. His phone, which was lying on the bed, caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Karkat went over and grabbed it, along with his headphones which were resting on the nightstand.

He slid the earbuds into his ears, and plugged the cord into the phone, and fell back onto his bed while going through his music app, trying to decide on a song before ultimately picking the 'shuffle' button. 

Karkat exhaled when some random song came on. He wasn't even paying attention to what song it was or the actual lyrics. Everything was going to be okay. Maybe things would actually work out this time. Even though life isn't perfect, some things HAVE to go right at some point.. right? But then again life would probably find some other way to throw shit back into his face. 

"Stop mindfucking yourself, you idiot." Karkat said out loud, exhaling. Thinking like that would definitely cause something to happen, because you would already be in that mindset. But even though he always expected the unexpected, it never failed to surprise him. 

Karkat furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes closing a little more tightly. He reached up and rubbed his eyes, then rested his hands on his stomach, his eyes fluttering open. What was he going to do today? Lounge around the house being bored? Actually hang out with one of his two kind-of friends? 

He picked up his phone and went to his messages. Dave was probably still busy doing who the hell knows what, and Sollux was probably still sleeping. Karkat's eyes flickered to the time. It was 11:30. Sollux seemed like the type of guy that would sleep in until one or two or three in the afternoon. 

He thought about heading to the coffee shop, but decided against it. Dave might be working. He didn't want to seem like he went there just to see him or something. So Karkat is probably definitely forced to stay home and lounge about. 

Karkat rolled out of bed and stood, heading out of his room and down the stairs to the living room where he noticed Kankri doing a Spring Cleaning kind of thing. He paused his song.

"Ah, Karkat I'm going to need you to walk to the store to buy a few things. I meant to do it earlier, but I ended up cleaning up everything instead." As Kankri talked, he pulled his wallet from his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to Karkat. "Thank you Karkat." Then Kankri pulled out a grocery list from his other pocket and then handed the piece of paper to Karkat.

He didn't even give him enough time to answer, but just shooed him towards and out the door. Karkat sighed and started walking down the sidewalk, pressing the play button on his phone so his song could finish playing. 

The store was just a small town grocery store. Not some big one like Wal-Mart. He walked in, and Jesus Christ it was actually pretty cold. He adjusted his jacket and walked further inside, glancing down at the list. Where the fuck was the milk located? The eggs?

Then Karkat was smacked in the ankle by some sort of cane. He yelped and growled, whirling around after pressing pause on his music.

"Hello. You must be new here. I would have recognized that demonic growl if you weren't."

Karkat watched as she gave a terrifyingly large smile, and a cackle. When she was finished laughing and her eyes were open again, Karkat noticed they looked sort of glazed over. This girl was blind, and she looked so familiar. But she also had a nametag. "Terezi?" He pronounced, his glare softening a little. He'd heard of that name before. "Do you smack everyone you meet with your cane? Is that how you fucking greet people?"

"Yes. It's a shame I can't beat up my customers. In my defense, this is how I tell where things are and I simply didn't know your leg would be in the wrong place at the wrong time." 

"Don't try beating the shit out of your customers! That is probably why there is NO ONE here! You keep harassing them, fucking Christ."

"Actually I have one other coworker. Vriska Serket. This place is usually busier on the weekends. You're probably scaring off all the elderly with all the yelling."

"There was no one else in here when I got here." He snapped back. "And could you PLEASE tell me where the milk is?"

"It's in the very back, dummy. Where milk usually is in grocery stores." She had a very smug look on her face. 

"Why do you work at a fucking grocery store? Aren't you blind? Is this even legal?"

"Blind people need money too. I don't like people doing everything for me. Disability helps but it really isn't enough. This is what I get for staring at the sun for three hours because I wanted a lollipop."

Karkat paused. "You stared into the sun for a fucking lollipop?"

Terezi grinned. "Absolutely." She started laughing again, and Karkat turned when he heard another voice and footsteps approaching. 

"Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaah she wanted that lollipop pretty badly. I gave it to her after she went blind."

God these people were insane. "Weird blind girl, weird girl that actually got the weird girl to go blind," He attempted to go through them and to the back of the store, the one called Vriska flung her arm out in front of him, while Terezi did the same but with her cane and to his ankle, causing another yelp form him. "WOULD YOU STOP FUCKING DOING THAT?!" 

Vriska grinned at him in amusement, then began to smirk.

"Don't look at me like that. Stop looking at me like that." 

"Looking at you like what? What am I doing? I wouldn't know, I am blind after all."

"I'M NOT EVEN TALKING TO YOU." Karkat lightly kicked away the cane that was against his ankle, and shoved Vriska's arm away. "Don't touch me. You aren't supposed to touch customers." 

"What's your name, anyway?" Karkat stared at the blind girl for a few seconds, trying to decipher what exactly she wanted. "Karkat. My name is Karkat Vantas."

There was a burst of laughter, and Karkat felt his blood begin to boil.

"Karkat!" Vriska repeated, laughing obnoxiously. She doubled over, clutching her stomach as Terezi laughed crazily too, her back bent. 

"Your parents hated you from the moment you were born then, huh?" Terezi laughed, then calmed herself. "That name sounds familiar. I think I have heard it before."

"Shut the fuck up, my parents didn't hate me. I live with my big brother." Hers sounded familiar to him too. Since he couldn't really glare at Terezi, he glared at Vriska. Things were silent for a few moments before Terezi mumbled,

"Beep beep meow." Then everyone was laughing again. Well, besides him. He was pissed the fuck off.

"Shut UP! Neither of you asscrackers have ANY room to speak! What the fuck? Vriska? Terezi? Those are stranger than Karkat which is just car and cat but with k's. Your names sound like weird types of diseases the doctor tells you you have after a goddamn checkup or something."

Terezi made a, not-half-bad kind of face, then nudged Karkat. "You seem pretty okay. Loud and probably annoying, but okay for now."

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Oh thank you. That means so much coming from some odd blind girl working at the supermarket." He told her sarcastically. 

"Vriska. Grab his phone and add my number into it. I don't think he has many friends."

Karkat, flustered, glared between them after Vriska snatched his phone from his pocket, and started typing away. "I have friends." He insisted. "Had." He corrected. "I moved here, and I'm new, remember?"

"Aren't you supposed to have more than three contact if you HAD friends?" 

"I got a new phone." Karkat told her calmly.

She snorted. "Great excuse. It's not like it hasn't been used before."

Karkat ignored her and snatched his phone, seeing Terezi has been added as a contact. "Why do you have a phone if you're blind?"

"It reads everything out loud to me. When I speak, it adds it as text." She shrugged nonchalantly. 

"That's.. nice I guess. Look. I need to get groceries, so buzz off and quit fucking pestering me."

That was when Karkat walked away, heading to the back of the store finally, and pleasantly surprised that his ankle wasn't wacked with a cane again. He uncrumbled the grocery list Kankri had given him, and then looked over it all. Just a gallon of milk, eggs and all the breakfast-y stuff. He grabbed a gallon of milk, and then went and got the eggs and everything else. 

When he was done ten or so minutes later, he went to the checkout.

"So, Vantass, how are things?"

Karkat could tell Vriska was only talking so she could say that. "Amazing." He replied through gritted teeth and waited for her to finished scanning and bagging everything. When she did, he paid and grabbed the things, ignoring her jokes and teasing about his name and headed for the door, wondering where Terezi ran off to. He walked back down the street, thankful this was a small-ish town. 

He walked up to the front door and kicked it lightly a few times with his foot, so Kankri could open the door for him. He would have done it himself if his hands weren't full. When Kankri did finally open the door, Karkat walked in and went straight for the kitchen, setting everything down on the table. He put the eggs and milk away. "Everyone in this town is fucking mental." He said to him.

"That is a pretty broad statement, Karkat. Why do you think that?" Kankri asked him as he was putting away everything else.

"So I walk in the tiny supermarket store and I suddenly get smacked in the ankle by some weird blink girl who fucking works there. No you did not hear me wrong. She fucking works there. Then her weird obnoxious friend Vriska comes over and they talk about how Terezi-the blind girl- went blind. Vriska bet her a fucking LOLLIPOP that if Terezi stared at the sun for like three goddamn hours then she would give her the lollipop. That is fucking mental! Then we get on to the subject about my name. Those assholes continued to mock and irritate and tease me and even went as far as to say that my parents hated me as soon as I was out of the womb. One even went beep beep meow!" Karkat talked and waved his arms about as he spoke, pacing back and forth in the dining room. "I-it's just fucking weird and insane!" 

He stopped pacing and glanced at Kankri.

"Well, Karkat, just be sure not to involve yourself with the wrong type of crowd." Kanrki looked back at him. "Please tell me you're mature and smart enough not to attempt anything as dangerous and silly as that?"

Karkat just glared at him slightly. "Yes, Kankri. Now I'm offended you would even think something like that." He was ticked off that his brother even really said that. Did he not know him better than that?

"I know you are, Karkat. I just wanted reassurance." Kankri chuckled and walked out of the kitchen. 

Karkat crossed his arms and leaned against a wall. That was such.. it was so stupid.. infuriating. His phone beeped and he read the message. 

 

yo karkat you wanna see a movie

im not asking you on a date or anything i swear

i just dont wanna be that one lonely dude everyone pities and thinks could possibly be a serial killer 

like

id pay for you if you want

think of it like a free movie

but if you really insist on paying for yourself i wont argue

 

Karkat squinted at the screen. So it wasn't a date.

 

SURE, WHY NOT. JUST DON'T TRY ANYTHING.

I'LL PAY FOR MYSELF.

WHEN DO YOU WANT TO SEE THE MOVIE?

I DONT REALLY CARE WHAT MOVIE IT IS.

AND DON'T BE WEIRD ABOUT ANYTHING. 

 

well actually i was thinking maybe tomorrow or something 

then after its over you can come over and we can chill and you can swoon over me creating raps

i can picture it now

wow dave youre so hot and awesome and youre like a legend at creating the best raps ever and wow wow wow 

 

I SAID DON'T MAKE IT WEIRD.

AND WHAT DO YOU DO?

YOU MAKE IT WEIRD.

NOW I'M RECONSIDERING. 

 

oh no man

you know me

prince of babes and irony 

we can settle a time and a movie later today alright

 

WAIT WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME OF ALL PEOPLE? AREN'T YOU FRIENDS WITH THAT ONE GUY THAT ALSO WORKS AT THE COFFEE SHOP? EGBET?

 

oh you mean john

john ebert

nah man the dude is the straightest guy ever

won't see a movie with me because he is afraid people will think we're dating or something

once upon a time i had a crush on him

only to be turned down awkwardly because he was straight 

he gave me the whole, "we can be friends though" line

everything was awkward as shit for like a month or two

then we both started working at the coffee shop

got closer

became best bros

lost that romance feeling towards him

you should come to the shop now

like right now

im not supposed to be on my phone

and i know how youre enjoying this conversation so youd want to continue it asap

so come on down

 

AS MUCH AS I WOULD HATE TO ADMIT IT, YOU'RE KIND OF INTERESTING. HEARING ABOUT ROMANCE AND SORTING OUT PEOPLE'S RELATIONSHIP PROBLEMS IS KIND OF MY THING. 

YOU'RE ALSO LUCKY I HAVE A CRAVING FOR GOOD COFFEE RIGHT NOW.

I'LL SEE YOU SHORTLY.

 

And with that, Karkat pushed his phone into his pocket, and out of the kitchen. He walked out the front door, and went the other way than he did before, this time to the coffee shop.

When he walked in, he noticed Dave standing behind the counter, holding a coffee along with a napkin with something scrawled on it. When Karkat was close enough, Dave handed him the coffee and the napkin. "You already have it made? Thanks." Karkat read the napkin out loud. "I'm not a photographer, but I can picture you and me together." Karkat glanced up at Dave after snorting. "What the fuck? That is so cheesy. Did you write that for ironic purposes or something?"

"Absolutely." Dave replied, and Karkat couldn't tell if it was sarcasm or not because the guy had no expression. So it probably was him being serious. "But.. why?" Karkat took another drink of his coffee before setting it down on the counter along with the napkin, and pulled out the exact money he owed, and handed it to him. 

"I have to go above a certain minimum of irony per day. A king can't disappoint his people."

"Okay, one, I thought you said prince, two, what people?" Karkat looked around the shop to make a point.

"Figuratively. My figurative people need help in irony land. Let's say I don't meet the required amount of irony for the day. Little Timmy who was in the hospital just died from a large amount of irony-loss,"

"Strider, stop before you give me a migraine." Karkat grabbed his cup and napkin and went and sat down in his usual spot, Dave sitting in front of him.

"Honestly I'm hurt you wouldn't even consider funding the Cure For Irony Loss Association. I'm very offended and I am beginning to question our relationship." 

Karkat scoffed. "There isn't one. Friendship yeah. Didn't I meet you a few days ago for the first time?"

"Yeah but didn't you feel that amazing instant connection like I did?"

"No sorry I don't get things like that." Karkat shrugged nonchalantly and took another drink of his coffee. He realized that it wasn't scorching. He took another drink.

"Late bloomer."

"What?"

"You'll get it sometime. Anyway about the movie, I was thinking we could see something scary. I'm in the mood to shit my pants."

"Okay, no. I'm temporarily done with horror films. I am scared shitless of them right now. There is no way I am going to lose any more sleep over them."

"Karkat, bro, dude, brodude, dudebro, I'll be like, right there. I'll rescue the damsel in distress if there is a monster alright?"

"Quit referencing that night. We don't speak about that night."

Dave chortled. "Alright. I'll agree with you just this once. Let's make a pact to never speak of that night and if someone does they have to be punished. Or grounded. Or both."

Karkat made a sound of agreement. "Right." He had a feeling Dave would still end up bringing it up in various points in the future. 

They just stared at each other for a few moments before Dave spoke up. "So the movie. I've actually been wanting to see that new horror movie for a while now." Karkat watched as his expression slowly morphed into a pout.

"No."

"C'mon Karkat. See how serious I am? I used your actual name instead of those nicknames you love so much." Dave pouted more.

Karkat sucked in a large breath and the closed his eyes, exhaling. "Fine. But if I get so freaked out and I can't sleep, expect a call in the middle of the night."

"There won't be any need for that, Kitkat. We'll be having a blast playing video games and watching other movies and chilling and creating more masterpieces of raps and cool guy stuff like that. You can keep your bag with the stuff you need to stay the night in my car while we see the movie if you want."

"Alright thanks." Karkat kept his fingers wrapped around his cup as it rested on the table. He looked down and studied it. "So you've been here all your life, huh?"

"Yeah, and I know nearly everyone in this town. Not personally, but you get what I mean."

"You knew Egbert personally. Sort of. You said he rejected you?"

Karkat watched as his lips pursed and he slumped a little more in his seat. "Yeah. I got over the dork though. I don't remember why I liked the guy so much. It's kind of funny, though. Remembering that I used to harbor those feelings." He chuckled softly.

"I.. haven't really liked anyone. I mean I have obviously but she never felt the same."

"So it's a girl?" Dave's eyebrows shot up. "Tell me I haven't been flirting with another straight dude."

"I'm not gay but I'm definitely not straight either."

Dave sighed in relief. "Hoooo." He chortled again, glancing back at Karkat. "Looked like I had bad luck being attracted to straight guys."

Karkat rolled his eyes. "I would have reacted differently if I was straight."

"Guess that's true." Dave leaned back in his chair more, crossing his arms, studying Karkat. "Why aren't you interested in me?"

Karkat stared at him for a couple seconds before replying. "I'm not interested in assholes that are obsessed with irony and themselves."

"Well I'm not usually interested in short guys that get irritated easily and are loud. Yet here we are. I know you can't resist me."

"See, it's that right there. I can DEFINITELY resist you. See, here I am, standing up." Karkat stood, and drained his coffee before throwing the cup away, leaving the napkin with the shitty pickup line on the table. "And here I am, also resisting, while I walk out the door." He pushed open the door, and started down the sidewalk, glancing into the big window and staring out back at him was Dave. Karkat waved once, and turned his attention away, and headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me, guys!  
> So here is Chapter Five, still technically on Wednesday.
> 
> And I'm thinking about updating every Wednesday, considering I'm about to actually do things outside of school that requires practice and memorization and stuff.

Karkat and Dave didn’t text any until later that day. Karkat just sat in his room until then, playing video games and watching romance movies while lying in bed. His romance movie was interrupted when his phone vibrated, alerting him that he got a text message.  
H3LLO K4RK4T  
1T 1S 1  
T3R3Z1 PYROP3 TH3 4M4Z1NG BL1ND G1RL YOU M3T 4T TH3 STOR3.  
YOU KNOW  
TH3 ON3 WHO H4R4SS3D YOU W1TH H3R C4N3

Karkat was honestly a little surprised she texted him. Mostly because he figured she would have trouble, considering she was fucking blind. But then again she said something about how her phone read her messages out to her. 

HOW COULD I FORGET MY FIRST TIME IN A GROCERY STORE HERE?  
A BLIND GIRL WACKING ME IN MY ANKLE AT LEAST THREE TIMES.  
I ALSO SOMEHOW GOT THE NUMBER FROM SAID BLIND GIRL.

Karkat figured it would take her a bit longer than usual to reply back since she was blind, so he set his phone next to him, and returned his attention to the movie. About two or three minutes later, Karkat felt his phone vibrate again.

TH1S BL1ND G1RL TH1NKS YOUR N4M3 1S F4M1L14R  
YOUR OLD3R BROTH3RS N4M3 1S K4NKR1, 1SNT 1T

YEAH. IT IS. HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?

YOUR3 4S DULL 4S YOU US3D TO B3 K4RK4T

I KNEW YOU WERE FAMILIAR. I KNEW YOU BEFORE YOU WENT BLIND.  
YOU’VE ALWAYS BEEN AN ASSHOLE.

H3H3H3H3H3H3 1 KNOW  
YOU H4V3 TOO  
4LW4YS Y3LL1NG 4ND B31NG LOUD 4ND 4 L1TTL3 SH1T  
1 FORG1V3 YOU THOUGH  
>:]

Karkat decided against telling her about how he had a pretty big crush on her when they were young. He was young and just interested in an annoying cute girl. He couldn’t believe how pretty she’s gotten. And more annoying.  
FORGIVE ME?  
YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING.  
DO YOU EVEN REALIZE HOW MUCH YOU ANNOYED ME BACK THEN?  
YOU FUCKING LICKED ME  
I DON’T EVEN KNOW HOW MANY GODDAMN TIMES  
I MEAN THINKING BACK ON THAT WEIRD SHIT NOW I THINK YOU HAVE SOME WEIRD LICKING KINK.

YOU WOULD B3 R1GHT 4BOUT TH3 K1NK TH1NG. >:]

THAT IS ABSOLUTELY FUCKING DISGUSTING.  
I’M STILL NOT FOND OF LICKING.  
IT’S GROSS AND AN AMAZING WAY TO SPREAD GERMS.

OH SHUT UP  
1LL JUST H4V3 TO L1CK YOU 3V3RY T1M3 1 S33 YOU  
SO YOU C4N F1N4LLY G3T US3D TO 1T

I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU TRY TO LICK ME  
I WILL DELETE YOUR NUMBER AND BLOCK IT SO WE CAN’T REMINISCE AND CRAP LIKE THAT.

OH NO  
WH4T3V3R SH4LL 1 DO 1F YOU DO NOT Y3LL 4T M3 4NGR1LY 4BOUT CORN OR MOV13S OR SOM3TH1NG

I WOULDN’T KNOW.

OK4Y MR KR4BS

YOU’RE REFERENCING A CHILDREN’S SHOW  
WHY DID YOU EVEN  
THAT DOESN’T MAKE SENSE.

YOUR3 4CT1NG CR4BBY  
SORRY  
1 M34NT KR4BBY  
YOU KNOW B3C4US3 YOUR N4M3 B3G1NS W1TH 4 K

THANK YOU, CAPTAIN OBVIOUS, FOR POINTING OUT THE OBVIOUS AND BUTCHERING YOUR ALREADY SHITTY JOKE EVEN MORE.

4NYT1M3 K4RKL3S  
4NYW4Y 1 W4S WOND3R1NG 1F YOU WOULD L1K3 TO H4NG OUT SOM3T1M3  
1M NOT TH4T BUSY 

Karkat did figure it would be nice to discuss things about when they were younger. Terezi still had that cackle laugh and a horrifying grin. 

YEAH WE COULD HANG OUT SOMETIME. I’M ACTUALLY SUPPOSED TO SEE A MOVIE WITH STRIDER TOMORROW, SO WE COULD PROBABLY HANG OUT IN A FEW DAYS OR SOMETHING.  
LET ME JUST CLEAR UP SOMETHING BEFORE YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH TO SPEW BULLSHIT.  
IT IS NOT A DATE.

STRIDER MADE IT A POINT TO FIRST EXPLAIN AND INSIST THAT HE WAS NOT IN FACT ASKING ME OUT ON A DATE.  
HE JUST SAID SOME SHIT ABOUT HOW HE DIDN’T WANT TO BE THAT WEIRDO IN A MOVIE THEATER THAT SAW MOVIES ALONE.

4H4H4H4H4H4H4H444H4H4H4H4H K4RK4T YOUR3 SUCH 4N 1D1OT  
4 GULL1BL3 1D1OT  
D4V3 4CTU4LLY GOT YOU TO GO ON 4 D4T3 W1TH H1M  
1 D1DNT KNOW SOM3ON3 ‘S 1Q COULD DROP 4FT3R GR4D3 SCHOOL

IT ISN’T A FUCKING DATE  
AS SOON AS YOU GET THAT THROUGH THAT DENSE HEAD OF YOURS, THE BETTER OFF I’LL BE.  
DO NOT SPOON FEED ME THAT HORSESHIT  
IT IS SIMPLY TWO NEW BROS GOING TO SEE A MOVIE.

D4V3 1S L1K3 70% G4Y K4RK4T  
WHY WOULD H3 JUST W4NT TO B3 FR13NDS W1TH 4N ORN3RY, CR4BBY 4SSHOL3 L1K3 YOU?  
N3V3RM1ND 1 TH1NK 1 JUST PROV3D MY OWN PO1NT

Karkat was reading Terezi’s reply when he got another message, but from Dave this time. He chose not to reply to Terezi.

yo karkat  
we still on for the movie and hanging out after and shit  
remember i dont want to be alone and look like a loser  
ha  
we both know I could never look like a loser  
id just look weird but still cool  
like yo look at that cool dude hes wearing those fashionable shades indoors  
but subconsciously theyd feel bad because theyd feel im out of their league

COULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP  
YES WE ARE STILL GOING.

ok sweet because you kinda left me at the café so I was just wondering

CAN WE SEE THE 7:00 MOVIE, WHATEVER IT IS?

sure kitkat  
anything for you

WHY DO YOU FLIRT WITH ME AFTER I CONTINUOUSLY TELL YOU THAT I AM NOT LOOKING FOR A RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU.

you never directly said you werent looking for a relationship

IM SURE I HAVE.  
I AM NOT LOOKING FOR A RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU.  
BUT LET ME SAY IT AGAIN INCASE YOU DIDN’T COMPREHEND THE LAST MESSAGE.  
I AM NOT LOOKING FOR A RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU.

alright alright  
i get it  
im too cool for you so you dont think itll work out  
okay

I HONESTLY DON’T CARE HOW YOU INTERPRET IT ANYMORE  
I MEAN SERIOUSLY  
YOU KEEP CHOKING UP OFFTOPIC HORNSWAGGLE  
I NEVER ONCE SAID YOU WERE TOO COOL FOR ME  
OR OUT OF MY LEAGUE (WHICH YOU AREN’T MIGHT I GRACIOUSLY ADD)

vantas  
bro  
shut the fuck up

I WOULDN’T EVEN HAVE TO SAY ANYTHING IF YOU WERE A NORMAL AND SANE PERSON BUT INSTEAD YOU ALWAYS END UP PULLING WEIRD FANTASIES OUT OF YOUR ASS AND BLUETOOTHING THEM TO YOUR MOUTH OR SOMETHING 

so my ass has Bluetooth  
yo wheres the on button thats cool

THE ON/OF BUTTON DOESN’T EVEN EXIST.  
THE BLUETOOTH NEVER TURNS OFF.  
I’M RECONSIDERING GOING TO THE MOVIES WITH YOU.  
TEREZI TOLD HER BULLSHIT ABOUT YOU SECRETLY THINKING THE MOVIE GET TOGETHER THING WAS A DATE AND I ATTEMPTED TO CONVINCE HER THAT YOU REALLY WEREN’T  
AND NOW I FEEL LIKE AN IDIOT 

youre always a goddamn idiot  
like whoa  
cut that shit down a few hundred notches  
and lets talk about that caps lock  
did you break your phone or something 

I GUESS THIS CONVERSATION WAS INEVITIBLE.  
IT’S JUST HOW I TYPE.  
JUST LIKE HOW YOU TYPE WITH NO PERIODS OR APOSTROPHES OR EXCLAIMATION MARKS OR COMMAS OR ANY OF THAT NESCESSARY SHIT FOR THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE SO YOU DON’T LOOK LIKE A GODDAMN TOOL  
YOU DON’T EVEN USE CAPITAL LETTERS AT THE BEGINNINGS OF YOUR SENTENCES.  
SO YES DAVE YOU DO IN FACT LOOK LIKE AN EMOTIONLESS ASS EATER WHEN I READ YOUR MESSAGES,

dude  
do you keep your shit all caps because you sometimes get confused as to when you capitalize stuff  
clever  
but even over text i feel like youre yelling or talking very loudly towards me  
i guess its cool though  
i dont use anything because  
and let me quote your words  
pretend there are parenthesis  
its just how I type 

THANKS FOR THROWING MY SHIT BACK INTO MY FACE.  
FIGURITIVELY SPEAKING.  
WHY DON’T YOU TRY ACTUALLY ADDING PARENTHESIS? IT’S JUST WHAT, A FEW MORE BUTTONS?  
BUT YOU DECIDE TO INSTEAD TYPE ANOTHER WHOLE SENTENCE.  
IS IT CALLED BACKWARDS LAZINESS?  
THIS IQ-SUCKING CONVERSATION IS ACTUALLY DRAINING ME. SO AS SOON AS I FEEL REFRESHED WE CAN CONTINUE THIS POINTLESS CONVERSATION.  
OR NOT.  
I PREFER THE LATHER.

Karkat tossed his phone aside and tossed and turned, trying to find the perfect position so he could take a nap. Maybe he would just actually head to bed since it was nearly ten at night.  
It was pretty early. He thought of Terezi. He wanted to catch up with her still, and actually physically talk to her in person about everything. He reached behind him and grabbed his phone, messaging Terezi.

I CAN COME AND HANG OUT WITH YOU FOR A WHILE BEFORE I GO TO THE MOVIES WITH STRIDER TOMORROW, IF THAT’S OKAY.  
JUST TEXT ME WHERE TO MEET AT.

Karkat set his phone on the nightstand after plugging it in, and pulled the blanket over him after kicking off his shoes. He ended up drifting off to sleep while thinking about Terezi. 

When Karkat woke up the next morning, he checked his phone. He got a message from Terezi just telling him to come over to her place. She also texted him her address.  
Karkat was ready go about an hour and a half later. He was showered, and dressed. It was probably time to go, considering Terezi had messaged him saying that he could come over half an hour ago. His backpack caught his eye, and he remembered Dave. Right. Movie then sleepover. He grabbed a change of clothing and folded them before putting them in the backpack. Then he went over to his box of romantic comedy movies and went through them, before ultimately deciding to bring two. He was even bringing any because Dave was making him see a horror movie.  
He grabbed his phone after zipping up and pulling on the backpack and made his way out of his room and down the stairs. “I’m going to go meet a friend.” Karkat said and flung open the door and walked out, closing it behind him. He took a quick glance at the message from Terezi about her address along with directions, which she somehow knew.  
He walked to her house, which took about fifteen minutes, and walked up to the porch and knocked on the door. Seconds after he knocked, Terezi swung open the door, a huge grin plastered to her face.  
“Karkles! What a pleasant surprise!”  
How she managed to guess it was him was beyond him.  
“How did you even-“  
“I can smell really good. You have a certain smell.. cherries.”  
What the fuck. Cherries? “Okay. I’ll pretend I’m not freaked out. Can I come in or not?”  
“Depends if you keep being a grouchy grouch grouch.” She replied, but stepped aside, pushing the door open more, and Karkat walked in, curiously glancing around the living room.  
“Let’s go to my room.” Terezi said, and felt around the wall for her cane which was propped up against it a little ways from her hand. Karkat nudged the cane to her hand and she grabbed it, and started to smack the cane around, making her way through the house as he followed behind.  
“It’s right here.” She felt for the knob, and turned it, walking into the room.  
As soon as Karkat walked in, he noticed that there were a lot of red items. Chalk was sitting on her dresser. As he looked around, Terezi sat at the edge of her bed. “You’re probably wondering where my guardian is. Latula is out right now somewhere, so I’m here alone.” She started grinning again. “But not anymore.”  
Karkat awkwardly glanced around. No chairs. Just the spot next to her on the bed. So he sat next to her. “Captain Obvious strikes again.” He replied sarcastically.  
He tensed and froze up when Terezi grabbed under his chin, making him look at her. She grinned at him before she leaned closer, and licked up his cheek.  
Karkat immediately shoved her hand away and wiped off his cheek with his sleeve. “WHAT THE FUCK? I TOLD YOU I DIDN’T WANT FUCKING LICKED. IT’S SO DAMN DISGUSTING WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU LIMP SHITSPONGE SOCIOPATHIC—GAAH!” He groaned in disgust when she licked her finger and wiped it on his cheek, causing him to fall off the bed, and scrubbed at his face with his sleeve. He glared up at her.  
Terezi just laughed at him. “Karkat I told you that I would get you used to it.” She continued to grin at him. “Get off the floor, Karkat. I might not lick you anymore.” She winked at him.  
Karkat crossed his legs, and leaned back, glaring up at her. He knew that she wouldn’t be able to see what he was doing, but he continued to glare anyway. “I don’t trust you anymore. There is not one ounce of trust left. And besides, MIGHT isn’t helping your situation one bit.”  
Karkat watched as she rolled her eyes. It looked like she did anyway.  
“You’re such a baby.” She said to him. Karkat held his tongue, and silently glared daggers at her. Why was he here? Did he honestly think that if he came here, they would reminisce and talk about the few good times they had together? Discuss the bad and have a small chuckle at how ridiculous they were in the past as children? Maybe get to know each other more and realize that not just that they changed physically, but mentally too?  
This was not one of his romantic comedies.  
“Terezi I came here to find out what exactly is new. Besides the fact that you’re now blind because of a ridiculous reason; you wanted a lollipop. Do you ever regret it?”  
Terezi sighed. “Karkat I actually like being blind. The only downside is not being able to see how hot everyone has probably gotten.” She sounded like she was making herself sound disappointed over this fact. “Do you mind if I feel your face? Feeling things helps me mentally create a picture. Maybe in return I’ll let you touch my face.” She was grinning again.  
“Yeah, I’m good. I don’t like people touching my face.” He watched as her crazy grin turned into a pout, and his stomach flipped.  
“Karkat. Please. What if I told you I would be able to get you a lollipop?”  
Karkat chortled, and stood, sitting next to her again on the bed. “I guess.” He said as he sighed. “I don’t want your candy.”  
“Good, because I wasn’t going to give you any anyway.” She turned her body to face him more, and Karkat did the same, but faced her. Terezi lifted her hands, hesitating before resting them at his cheeks.  
Karkat stared at her face as it contorted in concentration, before she closed her eyes.  
He noticed how her lips were pursed into a line, and how her eyebrows were furrowed as she concentrated. It was kind of cute, actually.  
He closed his eyes, and focused on how she felt his face. Her gently rubbing his cheeks a few times, before letting them slide up along his skin more. She eventually dropped her right hand, her left running back down over his cheek, her fingers running along his jaw, feeling. Her fingers went over his lips, going over them slowly as if to try and picture them. She felt the bridge of his nose, then tapped the tip quickly.  
“You feel like you’re attractive.” She commented, opening her eyes. Karkat opened his, his cheeks feeling hot now. “Thanks?”  
“You’re welcome. Don’t worry, dummy, it was a compliment.”  
“Well now it doesn’t matter, considering you just called me dummy.” It didn’t really affect him.  
“Well soooorry Karkat. I didn’t realize you were so delicate.”  
Karkat scoffed, “I’m not delicate. I’m just annoyed easily.”  
“You still act like a big grumpy baby.” She told him, laughing.  
“Oh shut up.” He told her, and his phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. “Hello?”  
“Yo Karkat, want me to come get you now?”  
Karkat gasped. “Fuck, I forgot I totally forgot. I’m with Terezi right now and my stuff is at home which is like fifteen minutes away on foot.”  
There was a pause. “Nah it’s alright. Want me to pick you up and we can head to the movies and get your shit after if you want.”  
“Yeah, yeah that would be great. Thanks.” Karkat hung up, and when he glanced back at Terezi, she had a smug grin on her face.  
“It looks like it’s time for your date with Dave.” She said, Karkat exhaling in defeat.  
“Just.. shut up about it. He understands I don’t want anything more than a friendship.” He told her and then got up. Terezi did too, and slipped her arm with his, and he guided her out of the room.  
“You really think he will give up on you? That’s cute.”  
Karkat led her to the couch, and got her to sit down. “I don’t have any romantic feelings towards him, Terezi. Nothing is going to happen. So just fucking drop it.”  
Karkat watched as she stared in his direction for what felt like minutes.  
“Alright Karkat.”  
“Thank you.” When he heard a car pull into the driveway, he headed to the door. He paused as he gripped the doorknob. “I’ll message you later okay?”  
“You don’t have to. It’s rude to be on your phone when you’re on a date.” She started grinning deviously, and Karkat grunted, opening the door and walking out, closing it behind him.  
“Hey Strider.” Karkat greeted when he got into the car.  
“Sup Karkat.” He said in reply and backed out of the driveway. “You’re gonna love this scary movie. Something about Japanese demons or some shit like that.”  
Karkat drew in a breath. He forgot that they were going to see a horror movie. “Great.” He muttered sarcastically. “You probably only invited me over so you can find random ways to scare me shitless and render me speechless, making me only able to make weird squeaking noises.”  
“Oh man, you caught me. That was the whole idea, I have no idea how you caught on. You’re smarter than I thought, Kitkat.”  
Karkat glared at him as Dave kept his eyes glued to the road. “I’m trying to scare you out of your skin so you’ll cling to me during the movie.” He heard Dave say, and Karkat leaned back in his seat more as Dave drove.  
“Good thing that’s not going to happen.” Karkat grunted as they pulled into a parking spot in front of the theater.  
Dave turned to him. “Ready?” Karkat nodded, and they both got out of the car and headed inside. Karkat pulled out his wallet, and Dave immediately paid for two tickets for one of those monthly shitty but kind of okay romantic comedies.  
“What are you doing?” Karkat asked, pausing as he stared at him with a confused expression. He was paying for a romantic comedy, not a horror movie.  
“I’m paying for your ticket.”  
“Yes, I see that, but you paid for a romantic comedy. Not a shitty horror film. But I’m not complaining.” He followed up quickly. “You paid for two tickets for a romantic comedy because..?”  
“What? A cool dude can’t watch one of those romance movies ironically? We can also share one large popcorn if you want.” Dave suggested to him, then without waiting for an answer ordered a large for the two of them.  
“No. And quit paying for everything. This isn’t a date.” Karkat muttered as they walked to the right theater.  
“Am I not allowed to be nice?” Dave sighed.  
Karkat grunted in reply, and they headed up the steps until they got to the middle rows, and made their way to the middle of the middle row before sitting down. Dave tilted the popcorn towards Karkat a bit, offering him some. Karkat then took a handful and stuffed it into his mouth.  
“Whoa dude. There’s no need to eat like you’re not going to eat in days. We have a huge bowl of popcorn, try to save some for me. Kay?”  
“Then actually attempt to grab some, douchestick.” Karkat said as he stuffed his mouth again with popcorn.  
“That’s a new insult. I should buy one of those tiny notebooks old people write their grocery lists on, and write your insults down so I can have an amazing colorful and imaginative vocabulary like yours. Combining random words with,” he gasped, lowering his voice to a whisper. “Curse words.”  
Karkat rolled his eyes. “Shut up. Look, the movie is starting.” He glued his eyes to the large screen, shoveling more popcorn into his mouth. He took a long sip of his drink, watching the opening part where they mention the actors.  
‘This is what I get. Two hours of boredom, all because a cute guy likes romance way too much. Like middle aged women who wish their love life were as great as romantic comedies, and hope their lives hopefully turn out like that someday, only to realize that life isn’t a movie, and the clock is ticking.’  
‘When did I get so damn depressing?’ Dave turned his head only slightly towards Karkat, only enough so he could get a good look at him. But he couldn’t because the movie theater was dark as shit. He peered over his shades slightly. Karkat was pretty into this movie so far. It was kind of adorable.  
Two hours later, Dave and Karkat exited the theater, and Karkat was rambling about the movie. Dave wasn’t really listening.  
He was too busy thinking about how Karkat got REALLY absorbed into the movie. It made his stomach twist when he smiled at the amusing scenes along with the bad jokes and the good ones. Even when at the end of the movie, the main guy got with the main girl, he lit up.  
“Dude,” Dave interrupted him. “Why are you complaining when I watched you smile at the end of the movie? Actually it was more of a smile. More like a grin I think. You tried so hard to push it down.” He chortled when a look of shock mixed with horror appeared on Karkat’s face.  
“J-just shut up. Look. Some parts of the movie were extremely shitty and cliché but it kind of appeals to me. In a secondhand embarrassment sort of way. Don’t get me wrong, some parts sucked A LOT. There’s a fine line between ‘cliché’ and ‘stop using this in every goddamn romantic movie’. Stop giving me that look, or I’ll shove my foot so far up your ass, you’ll be able to taste dirt.”  
“Kinky.” Karkat heard him say. He was pretty sure he winked too.  
“Ugh. Did you just wink at me? Come on, let’s just leave. The sooner I get to sleep the sooner I can wake up and leave.”  
After Dave and Karkat got into the car, Dave glanced at Karkat after sitting still for a few seconds too long. “Why do you hate me, Karkat?” It was so unlike him to sound all serious about something.  
Karkat furrowed his eyebrows and stared at him. “I don’t hate you. You just get on my nerves.”  
Dave processed that for a few seconds before turning on the car and driving off towards his house. Karkat just glanced out the window, sighing. He didn’t hate him. Dave was just… odd.  
When they got to Dave’s, Karkat hopped out after slinging his bag over his shoulder, and followed Dave up the concrete steps and once the door was unlocked, inside. The first thing Karkat smelled pancakes.  
“Sup, Bro. Also, Bro, don’t try talking to my buddy Karkat here. He might bite your head off.”  
Karkat glanced at Dave and glared at him. “Shut up.” With that, Dave just walked down the hall to the very last room, and opened the door before walking in. Karkat glanced at Dave’s brother, who gave a small nod and flicked his wrist upwards, making the pancake go into the air, which landed back into the skillet after doing a couple flips.  
Karkat just walked back to where Dave was. The first thing he noticed when he walked in was a turntable. Interesting. He noticed different music artists on the walls as posters, along with a couple ones Karkat knew Dave would say, “For irony.” Like a kitten holding onto a tree branch along with the words, ‘Hang in there, baby!’  
“Mi casa, sue casa. Or something like that.” Dave sat down on the edge of his bed, letting Karkat study the room.  
Karkat noticed a desk beside the turntable, and he saw papers scattered on the surface of the desk. He took a closer look. The majority looked like raps, along with notes scrawled in the margins. “You actually do create raps.” He said finally, moving his attention from the papers to Dave.  
“Why would someone lie about that? I’m cool. I don’t need to lie to look and be awesome.”  
Karkat rolled his eyes and set his bag down in a corner, and walked over to the bed and sat next to him. “I figured this place would look like a pigsty.”  
Dave chuckled. “I cleaned it up.”  
Karkat glanced at the messy desk, and Dave chortled. “I didn’t say I sorted.”  
“Right.” He wasn’t wrong. “So what else do you do? I mean, I guess it’s also obvious you create your own beats too considering you have a turntable.”  
“Yeah, I do. I also occasionally play Mario Kart on my totally-cool Wii. Let’s just say my enemies grovel at my feet when I kick their asses at Rainbow Road.”  
Karkat chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Bullshit, because I’m the best at Mario Kart.”  
Dave immediately got up and walked over to his tv, and turned it on as well as the wii before grabbing two controllers. “I guess we’ll just have to see who the real champ is then, huh?” He handed Karkat a controller, and waited for the home menu to show up.  
“Tch. You’re so fucking on.” Karkat was going to hand Dave’s ass to him at this game.  
As they began playing, Karkat smirked and yes, started getting cocky. He was actually cocky since before the title screen.  
Dave and Karkat have been playing Mario Kart for nearly three hours. With Dave nearly losing his cool a few times and Karkat flipping the fuck out when he ran right into a wall, and was then the last one to cross over the finish line. He tossed the controller onto Dave’s bed and growled. “The remote is isn’t fucking calibrated! When I turn left it does whatever the fuck it wants to do!” Karkat shouted angrily, plopping his ass right down onto the bed.  
Dave just glanced over at him with the slightest of smirks; oh hell yeah he won. Even if it was Karkat’s controller that fucked up, he still won. Not entirely fair or square. But he didn’t give a fuck. That just meant he didn’t have to listen to Karkat brag about winning and force him to admit that he was right. “Well Kitkat, looks like I’ve won-“  
“Technically yeah but only because you managed to somehow get my controller to not be calibrated. Wipe that smug look off your goddamn face Strider. Next time we’re making sure the controllers are actually working properly.”  
Dave just shrugged. “Whatever makes you feel better about being a loser at Mario Kart, Karkat.” He laughed when Karkat growled at him. Then he saw Karkat’s face get red, which he assumed was from anger. “Hey. Chill. You want a nice refreshing cool apple juice?” Dave asked, standing and walking over to the mini fridge next to the tv. He pulled it open and pulled out a bottle of AJ. After unscrewing the lid, he took a long drink and nearly emptied it, since it was actually a pretty small bottle.  
Karkat watched him carefully, squinting his eyes slightly. “How are you that worn out from Mario Kart?”  
“It’s just a tiring sport, Karkat. Tiring for winners that is.” He chuckled when Karkat glared at him. “What time is it?” He asked suddenly, and he glanced at his alarm clock which was on his nightstand, not giving Karkat any time to answer and said, “Ten ‘til eleven. Damn, how long were we even playing?”  
Karkat shrugged and leaned back on the bed. “No idea. Do you always ask questions that you know you’re going to answer yourself?”  
“Not always. Occasionally when I don’t feel like waiting five extra seconds to know the time.” Was Dave’s reply. Karkat just rolled his eyes, chortling. “That’s wasting my time in the process. Don’t you realize I could have been doing something else in those five seconds? But instead I graciously wasted it just to try and pull out my phone and tell you the time just in case your clock was wrong.”  
“Doing something else?” Dave scoffed. “Like what? Sitting there sulking about how you didn’t get first place in Mario Kart?”  
“Shut the fuck up about Mario Kart you hipster douchebag!” Karkat screeched. “For the last time you and I both know that the controller I used was not working, dipshit!”  
“Christ, Karkat. Don’t get all defensive about it man.”  
“Quit bringing it up every few seconds then.” He muttered.  
Dave decided to change the subject, just so Karkat would quit bitching. “Okay, let’s just watch tv. Any suggestions?” He asked, grabbing the remote and changing it to the proper channel for satellite tv. “I actually brought a few movies.” He heard Karkat say, and watched as he got up and grabbed his backpack before walking back over to the bed and going through it. Dave groaned when he saw him pull out two romance movies. “Karkat please. I saw a chick flick with you today. There’s only a certain amount of shitty romance I can handle.”  
“Oh shut up. You chose the movie, not me.” Karkat did pause though, glancing at him. “What movie did you want to watch then?”  
Dave stared at him for a few short seconds, thinking about how Karkat looked earlier at the movies when watching that new romcom. “Just put in one of your movies. Just don’t have a crisis when trying to pick between the two.”  
Karkat chuckled to Dave’s surprise, and went and put in You’ve Got Mail into the DVD player. “This is actually a pretty good movie. It stars Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks.”  
Dave nodded as if he was interested. “Yeah. No way, Tom Hanks?”  
“Yeah.” Karkat replied and crawled onto the bed and leaned back, arms crossed behind his head. “You’re probably going to fall asleep but whatever. I’d rather watch a cute movie and not hear any complaining. Do you snore? Please tell me you don’t snore.”  
Dave chuckled. “Only if I’m tired off my ass.”  
“Are you?” Karkat questioned, staring at Dave.  
“Nah.”  
“Good to hear.”  
Over the next two hours, Dave watched Karkat watch the movie intently. This seriously seemed like he was watching this movie for the first time. But Dave knew better than to think that.  
It happened again, though. Just like at the movies he had the cutest little smile and chuckles at the more cute parts of the movie. He even had a sad look when the lady was in the bookstore talking to a lady about the shoe books for their granddaughter or niece or something. See? He paid attention a little.  
When the movie was over, Dave stretched. “Damn that lady is lucky. Bet she didn’t think she’d start dating a billionaire.”  
“Shut up. That isn’t even the point of the movie.”  
“I mean, if I knew he was gonna take away my shop full of children’s books and hopes and dreams I would have started wooing him from the getgo.”  
“Oh come on. Honestly. She’s not even like that! She obviously would have a hatred for someone who was taking away something that’s pretty damn dear to her.”  
“True I guess.” Dave yawned. “Hey, are you tired yet?” He kicked off his shoes and got under the covers. “If you are, you can go ahead and grab those blankets in that chair in the corner over there and make yourself comfy on the floor if you’re one of those dudes that think it’s awkward to sleep in the same bed as another guy.” Dave didn’t even wait for an answer, just reached over and turned out the lamp light and slid off his shades and put them on the nightstand. “Bed is big enough for two though.” He murmured.  
Karkat thought for a moment, not moving, just staring at the lump that was facing the other way in the darkness. He was pretty tired too and honestly didn’t care. He untied his shoes and kicked them off before crawling under the blankets, facing the other way, thankful the bed was fairly large.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Dave nor Karkat put on pjs  
> they were that tired


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat finally gets to meet and hang out with John and Jade.  
> He also finally gets to meet two new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I'M SO SORRY.  
> So I've been very busy with school and procrastination and the will to do anything  
> But yoo  
> I added the chapter! Finally!  
> Also please keep in mind the characters I'm writing for aren't exactly perfectly written. I'm still working on how they think and their personalities and whatnot.

Karkat woke up the next morning to an arm sprawled over his stomach. Well, sort of the next morning anyway. It was just beginning to get light outside, so it wasn’t very bright. It was still mostly dark. The arm was not his, though. “The fuck..?” he mumbled groggily, slowly sitting up. The arm was Dave’s. He panicked for a few seconds before realizing he spent the night at his house. He sighed, closing his eyes and rolling them upwards before opening them again. With his index fingers, he wiped the sand from his eyes then looked over at Dave. His back was to him, yet he still managed to have his arm behind him and across Karkat. “How is that even comfortable?” Karkat asked him, fully knowing he wouldn’t get a reply. That was when he realized that he was more so towards the edge of the bed than Dave was. He growled a little and turned his upper body towards Dave’s, and tried to push him over more. He grunted as he tried, and muttered various insults. “How are you so hard to push over?”  
“Could’ve just asked me to move over, sweetheart.” Dave mumbled

“Fine.” Karkat grumbled, his voice now an irritated whisper. “Thank you for moving over.” Karkat said after a few long seconds, and watched as Dave reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his shades before sliding them onto his face. Karkat wore a look. “What are you doing? It’s practically dark. You don’t need the sunglasses. Your eyes can’t be THAT sensitive, can they?”

“They are. Might burn in my sockets if I look at that lamp.” Karkat shoved him, causing Dave to chuckle.  
“Whatever.” Karkat sighed, rubbing his eyes with his index fingers again. “I’m tired but I doubt I’ll go back to sleep. “

Dave bit the inside of his cheek. “Why does that concern me?” _God it was so fun to piss this kid off_. _His angry face was fucking adorable._  
“Because then I’ll be forced to bug the shit out of you. Then you won’t be able to sleep either.” Karkat sighed.  
“What if I don’t want to go back to sleep? What if I want to stay up and let you pester me?” Dave asked him. Honestly, he didn’t care either way. But really, sleep sounded pretty nice. He chuckled when Karkat gave him a look. “Karkat I’m kidding.” With that, Dave rolled out of bed, throwing the covers off of him and over Karkat as he did so. “I’m gonna go downstairs and sleep on the couch. Maybe watch a movie or something.”  
Karkat sat up and flipped the blankets off of him. “Alright, fine. About time.” Karkat mumbled, laying back down and pulling the covers up over him comfortably. “Thanks.” He said in a flat tone. 

  
Dave exhaled through his nose, staring at the snoozing Karkat. He swore that he fell back asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. Dave grabbed the pillow that he had been using and grabbed his shades before softly walking over to the door, and walking out and down the stairs to the living room. He flopped onto the couch after tossing the pillow onto it. He grunted and got comfortable, before feeling around in the dark on the side table for the remote. After turning on the tv, he flipped through the channels. Nothing interested him. That’s when he surfed by those weird porn channels that you have to buy to watch. “’Big breasted twenty year old Asian orgy’” He read aloud. “Mm.. not in the mood.” He flipped past, and finally came to some action movie. He clicked it and sat up, resting his back against the couch.  
There was a cute boy in his bed, who acted like he hated him. Why couldn’t he take interest in a simple and cute shy guy? No, his emotions had to go all out and start to go for a cute, complicated, sassy and irritable guy. Dave groaned, rubbing his eyes. He wasn’t even paying attention to the movie that was on. Maybe it was a show. Fuck.  
Something caught his eye from his peripheral vision. He fucking jumped when it moved. Then he realized that it was just Karkat. He loudly exhaled. “Karkat I thought you were going back to sleep.”

Dave noticed that Karkat looked embarrassed a little, judging by his expression.  
“I couldn’t go back to sleep knowing that I kicked you out of your own bed. Shut up don’t give me that look.” Karkat glared at him. That was when Karkat really got a look at Dave. He had red fucking eyes.  
Dave sat there for a few moments before he realized something important. His fucking shades. Dave mentally screamed, swearing that his heart skipped a beat as he turned away, mentally cursing as he groped around the couch, feeling around for his shades; this was bad.  
He was going to eventually reveal his eyes to Karkat… this just wasn’t the best of times. He was going to try and become bros or maybe fuckbuddies before he let down his guard.

See, the shades weren’t just about his eyes. They were like his comfort zone. When someone looked into his eyes without his shades he felt naked in a way.  
Dave sighed in relief when he saw that his glasses were sitting on the side table. He slid them on after grabbing them, then turned and glanced at Karkat. “Hey.”

-pov switch-  
Karkat just stared at Dave for a few long seconds before he actually began speaking. “You have red eyes.” He stated, continuing to stare at Dave, even though he could no longer see his eyes. “Is that the only reason you wear your glasses, Strider?”  
He watched Dave silently for a few moments. It felt like minutes ticked by, just the two of them staring at the other, one trying to wrack his brain for a response and the other waiting silently for one.

“My eyes are more sensitive. And they’re a comfort thing. I didn’t expect to be having this conversation so soon with you, Kitkat.”  
Karkat’s eyebrows furrowed and he sat next to Dave. “Look your secret is safe with me. It’s not that important. I mean, not that it isn’t important, but a very huge thing.” Karkat was being a fuck up. Where could he buy a filter?  
Dave just smiled. Just barely enough that Karkat could tell was different from his usual stoic appearance. “My eyes aren’t important, you’re right. Let’s discuss something else. Like maybe the fact that you, Karkat Vantas, felt bad for taking up the bed!” Dave gasped.  
Karkat glared at him. “Do you always have to revert back to being a douchebag? You quickly changed the topic, which is understandable but come ON.” Karkat took a breath. "Stop being stupid for one minute. I'm not going to act out because your eyes happen to be an odd color." It was kind of offensive, but Karkat knew why he was acting this way.  
Dave was smart about that, for thinking Karkat would freak out about it. But he wasn't.  
"Karkat I like wearing my shades, and I don't like talking about not wearing them. You might think you can convince me to take them off, but you can't."

Karkat just furrowed his eyebrows once again and crossed his arms. "Alright fine. Consider the subject dropped. I'm done trying to discuss it.. I'm sorry." He mumbled the last part.

Dave looked up at him, smirking slightly. "Was that real live compassion and sympathy from grouchy Karkat? I didn't think you were capable of it."

Karkat grabbed the couch pillow and smacked Dave with it with a grunt, getting more frustrated when Dave laughed. "Strider cut your shit." He bit his lips, standing there and clutching the brown couch pillow.

Dave patted a spot on the couch next to him after a minute. "...Wanna watch a movie?" He asked Karkat, already grabbing the remote.  
"Let's watch 10 Things I Hate About You. It's an alright movie."  
"Isn't that a chick flick?" Dave asked.  
"Why the fuck are they called chick flicks? Because the majority of people that enjoy those types of movies are women? Well newsflash asshole, men like those movies too."  
"Damn KK you're right. Those cliche movies are the best. Guy and girl always end up together."

Karkat smacked him. "Shut the fuck up. They're only partially realistic. These movies cheer up people."  
"Mk. Weird totally unrealistic romantic comedy it is then." Dave turned on '10 Things I Hate About You'.

Over the course of three and a half hours, they've watched two romantic comedies and Karkat was actually now asleep, leaning into Dave, his head on his shoulder as he snoozed away.  
Dave was the one who was awake, and staring forward and watching tv, but not even actually watching it. Once again he was really paying attention to Karkat. The dude was pretty damn warm.  
He slowly and gently slid off his glasses and set them aside before hesitantly and softly resting his head on top of Karkat's.  
He got a good whiff of his hair which somehow smelled like.. cherries.  
Kay then.  
Somehow it fit him. Somehow.

When Dave's eyes finally closed, he realized how tired he was because his eyes were hurting and it felt so nice to be able to close them. He was asleep in no time.

-POV SWITCH ONCE AGAIN SORRY-  
Karkat woke up to the smell of burnt bacon and cooked eggs. He also realized he was practically clinging to Dave. His heart jolted and he quickly moved away to the opposite side of the couch, watching as Dave stirred and sat up, stretching with a yawn before snatching his shades from the arm of the couch and sliding them on. "Mornin' Kittycat."

Karkat glared at him. "Good morning Strider."

Dave made a face. "Bro's making breakfast. Let's head somewhere to eat, so we don't get fed poison." Karkat nodded slightly and watched Dave hold up a finger before standing and running up stairs and what Karkat assumed he was doing was changing.  
That was when he heard a man start humming the My Little Pony theme song.

Three minutes later Dave ran back down the stairs and to the living room, tossing Karkat his backpack and his shoes. "Let's go. Do you ever brush your hair by the way?"  
"Occasionally." Karkat replied. "I don't think that's any of your business though." He said while tying his shoes. He stood, slinging his backpack over his shoulder before walking past and towards the door. "Good morning and goodbye Mr. Strider."

He walked out the door after opening it, and walked to Dave's car, shoving his backpack in the back seat. Then he walked around and got into the passenger side, glancing up and watching Dave approach the driver's side.

"Buckle up buttercup." Dave said as he got in, buckling up. "Also, don't recommend calling my bro Mr. anything."

Karkat made a face. "Why not? It's like, the proper thing to do."

"Bit of a kink he has, Karkat." Dave told him as he started the car, chuckling when Karkat's face contorted some more.

Karkat shivered slightly. "That's something I didn't need to know."

"Hey. You're the one who asked. Also, feel like meeting up with a few buddies of mine with me? My two friends Jade and John. Oh hey you've met John. He works with me at the cafe."

Karkat leaned back in the seat and nodded slightly. "Right. Well.. okay. But after I need to head home."  
"Alright. We're going to meet them at the park."

As Dave drove, Karkat started flipping through the stations, at one point Dave told him to leave it on some song by Adam Lavigne and Christina Aguilera.  
"Whoa Karkat leave the song. I listen to it. Ironically of course-I don't need to try to control you, Look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger!" Dave sang passionately, Karkat staring at him in amusement as he moved animatedly as he sang.  
"Oh, so get in the car we can ride it  
Wherever you want get inside it  
And you want to steer, but I'm shifting gears, I'll take it from here~"

Dave stopped singing suddenly. "Whoa. I just realized that song's about sex."

Karkat barked out a laugh, leaning into his seat and clutching his stomach. "How did you JUST figure out that song was about intercorse?"

"I dunno man. I was singing the lyrics this time and processing the words I guess and it just makes sense now." Dave told him as he parked. "Oh look. John and Jade are sitting by that large tree. Nice."

Dave turned off the car and got out along with Karkat.  
"So you and John both work at the cafe? He goes to the same school as you, right? And her?" Karkat asked, glancing at him.

Dave nodded. "Yeah. Rose is hanging out with her lady friend today so she won't be here."

"Dave! Took you long enough!" Jade's eyes flickered to Karkat. "Hello Karkat! Dave told me about you! I'm Jade Harley by the way."

Then John walked up with a toothy smile. "Hey Dave. Hi Karkat. I'm John Egbert. You've met me before, at the cafe. I was forced to watch Dave flirt with you. It was pretty painful."  
John laughed after Dave punched his arm, and rubbed it. "Ouch alright it wasn't as painful as I make it out to be. Oh! I got us all coffee. Karkat, yours is the same as the kind you ordered last time. Before you think I'm a freak, just know that Dave told me what it was."

Karkat raised an eyebrow at Dave as they walked to the giant tree. "How did you remember how I liked my coffee?"

"I have a good memory, Karkat." Dave replied, a small blush making its way across his freckled face. "It's not a big deal."

Karkat chortled and smiled gratefully to John who handed him his cup. "Thanks." He nodded slightly at him before taking a cautious sip, assuming that it would be hot.

"No problem, Karkat. Hey I've been meaning to ask. Is Karkat your real name? That's pretty cool if it is, I'm not trying to offend you or anything. I just haven't met anyone whose name is Karkat before."

You sighed. You saw it coming. "Yes John, my real name is Karkat. No my last name is not Truckdog." John laughed at that.

"It's Vantas, I know."

Jade piped up. "Why don't we actually sit down by our favorite tree in town and drink our coffee?" Jade suggested, already making her way over to it.

John chuckled and followed, Dave in tow.

Karkat stood there for a few seconds. Jade and John were actually really.. nice. He was skeptical. Just a little.  
He walked over to the tree, his fingers around his coffee tightening as he sat down.

As he leaned against the tree, he realized this was the spot where he read last time, and where he met his new friend Sollux. That made him smile a little.  
He zoned out a little, starting to think about his life just days ago, when he was sulking about how he probably wasn't going to have any friends when school started.

"Yo Karkat, dude, are you dead?" Dave waved his hand in fornt of Karkat's face a few times, trying to get him to come back to the present.

Karkat blinked a few times. "Hm? Yeah, no I'm not dead, Strider. If you think that I'm dead, try checking my pulse or something. What if I was dead? You would literally be trying to get the attention of a dead corpse."

Dave rested the back of his head against the tree, taking a sip of coffee. "Well you see Karkat, I knew you were alive. It's this concept us humans have. It's called joking around. You know, for humor."

Karkat glared at him. "I'd shove you but we're both holding coffee and that definitely wouldn't turn out well."

"Definitely not. You might be cute but I'd still kick your ass. Join the conversation. You're being antisocial and sorry but we're the coolkids. You lameies gotta love talking to us. Well I'm the coolkid. John is the alright dork I let into our little group. Same with Jade. I swear she's gonna be a rocket scientist one day. Then there's Rose, the cool slightly emo chick. I'm kidding."

Then Karkat noticed two figures in the distance walking towards the small group. He squinted, staring at the taller of the two. From a distance, she looked familiar.

As they got closer, Karkat's eyes widened. Kanaya! Finally someone he was friends with at his old school.

"Looks like Rose showed up after all, along with her gal pal!" Jade chuckled.

"Looks like you came after all, Rosie. Hello Kanaya." Dave nodded to her. "Karkat, these two beautiful lesbians are Kanaya and Rose. Beautiful lesbians, this is Karkat."

Karkat smiled as Kanaya opened her arms for a hug. He squeezed her tightly.

Dave raised an eyebrow, watching them hug. "You haven't even hugged me what the hell Karkitty."

"Karkat and I have actually already been acquainted for quite some time actually." Kanaya chuckled.

"It's nice to finally see you again Kanaya." Karkat said as he pulled away. "You too, Rose."

Dave stood by. "Oh so you already knew each other. Nice."

"Kanaya pretty much smothers me with motherly love. She honestly pretty much mothers everyone. At times it can be fucking nauseating."

Dave shrugged a little and looked at Rose.

"Hello David. Nice to see you again as well." Rose smiled barely, and Dave noticed that she reached for Kanaya's hand and squeezed their interlocked fingers.

"Hello lesbian number one."

"Hey Rose!" Jade greeted and smiled, obviously embarrassed. "Sorry Rose, Kanaya.. I would've got you guys coffee too if I knew you would have actually came!"

Kanaya smiled. "It's quite alright Jade. Don't fuss over it. Rose and I figured we would stop by for a few minutes." She looked at Karkat, smiling still. "It seems to have been worth it. Good to see you again Karkat. You're going to begin schooling here I assume?"

Karkat clicked his tonuge and nodded. "Yeah, I am. Honestly, I figured the people here would be downright awful fucks. They're actually alright. For the most part anyway." Karkat stole a quick glance at Dave. "This dumbass right here flirted with me the first time I visited the coffee shop. It was amusing."

"And painful!" John added, chuckling as Jade gave him a light smack on the arm.

"Ah, blooming romances are the best." Kanaya said, to which Rose nodded in agreement.

"Trust me, it's not romance. The awkward beginning of a weird one sided flirtatious friendship. I'm not the one doing the flirting."

Dave frowned at Rose, using his index finger to run a line down his cheek to symbolize a tear. "He'll fall for my charm one day."

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Tck. As if. Strider, you have quite literally zero game."

"That's a lie. I have awesome game. You can ask my bro."

Rose gave Dave a weird look, and Dave pushed his lips into a line. "That.. came out wrong. Anyway, I learned a lot about charm from my bro. And it just comes naturally."

Karkat snorted. "Alright sure. You Striders think that you're hot shit. But newsflash, you're not."

Dave put a hand over his chest and frowned again with an offended look. "Damn. Shot down by an angry little brunette."

Karkat sighed and turned to Kanaya. "How have you been doing? Is the school still as shitty as ever?"

"Oh yes definitely. And everyone isn't coping with your leaving so well."

Karkat gave her a look that he knew she was bullshitting him. She exhaled. "Everyone is fine, Karkat."

He knew it. No one would really miss him, nor did anyone actually care of his existence. "Predictable." Karkat muttered.

"Mm.. yes well Karkat you have my chumhandle? I'll message you when I can. You can message me when you want, and I'll reply when I'm available. Ready for our date, Rose?"

Rose smiled. "Yes, I am. Karkat if you need anything you can contact me as well. Kanaya can give you my chumhandle."

"Nice seeing you Rose." John called, watching them walk off to their car. He sighed.

Jade smiled pitifully, putting a gentle and friendly hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry John. You'll get over her. You just have to meet someone new."

"I know Jade."

Karkat blinked. Okay so Egbert has a crush on Rose? Rose was with Kanaya. He sighed, knowing what it felt like to have a crush on someone who didn't have the same feelings.

"Hey guys let's play a game. Let's play tag. Ironically of course. That's what cool people do nowadays. They play tag. I'll start." He poked John on the side and quickly got up and ran a few yards from the tree.

John laughed and stood, grinning. "Alright then. Who should I tag first?" Immediately, he turned wildly and stared at Jade as she scrambled to her feet, jogging away backwards. "Not me!" She laughed, and John ran to her, still laughing.

Jade wasn't fast enough. It all happened in slow motion; John reached out and his hand brushed against her arm.

He ran past her, yelling "You're it!"

She started giggling, and charged for Dave, who sidestepped her, chuckling. "I'm too quick for you, Jade."

Jade smirked, pushing up her glasses. "Dave! Look! It's Karkat, he looks like he's trying to kiss you!"

Dave glanced behind him in disbelief, like whoa, couldn't believe that was already happening.

Then Jade shoved him forward towards Karkat. "Not really, but hey! Now you're it Dave!"

Dave huffed, his cheeks turning red. "Rude, Jade."

Karkat just stared, brows turned downwards. "I'm not playing your little childish game of tag."

Dave ran over to Karkat, and reached out to tag him when his right foot tripped over a small rock dug into the ground. He fell forward, his arms instinctively sliding around Karkat's waist. Mid fall, he turned so he would be the one to hit the ground.

Karkat was a smaller dude, and Dave might crush him.

As Dave's back collided with the ground, he felt the wind get knocked out of him, and he squeezed Karkat. "Fuck." He managed to choke out.

Karkat gasped, eyes wide as he stared at Dave, his cheeks on fire. "Strider holy shit you dumbass are you okay?" He couldn't believe Dave pretty much saved him.

Dave nodded, trying to gasp for air, to be able to breathe again, and his arms loosened around the smaller male, and sprawled out his arms.

Karkat quickly got off of him. What Dave did was just instinct.  
"You got the air knocked out of you." Karkat stated as Jade and John ran over.

"Shit Dave are you okay?!" John's eyes were wide and he tried helping Dave up, to which Dave just held up a hand to stop him, and held up a finger.

"He'll be fine in a minute. Just got the air knocked out of him." Karkat told John and Jade.

"Karkat I saved your life. I think the hero deserves a kiss." Dave said after a minute, a hand on his stomach.

Karkat's worried expression melted off his face, and he glared down at Dave. "You only did that so I could kiss you? I'm going home." Karkat grunted and got up, and started walking, his fists clenched. "Thanks for the coffee, Egbert, Harley."

Dave groaned quietly. "I'd attempt to convince him to stay but it would be useless. When he decides something, it's fucking decided."

John started at Dave sympathetically. "We'll all meet up again when he cools off." John assured him.

"Yeah, I know. He always eventually comes around." Dave replied, sighing as he stared up at the sky.

"You actually like him, don't you Dave?"

He thought about it, chewing on his bottom lip, watching the clouds slowly move up above. "Yeah John I think I do."

John looked at him with a small frown. "Dave, I'm not sure if Karkat feels the same way."

Dave nodded, rubbing his eyes from behind his glasses. "That's pretty obvious, John. That's the thing. I kinda just met the guy and I already know there's feelings. And let's face it; the guys a big confusing fuck chalk full of irritation and assholeyness. I don't understand why I like him. I think it's because I know he's different, and this is just an outer layer. I think Karkat's an onion, John. He has layers."

"Dave, not really a therapist here so I'm not sure what to tell you, but as a friend I'd say you're right. You're kind of the same way though." John told him, sitting down and leaning back on his hands. "I got to know you. You're different when someone really knows you. Also. Were you referencing Shrek with the onion metaphor?"

"Maybe. To both of those." Dave chuckled. He knew that John was right. He had layers too. Maybe that's why he started crushing on Karkat so fast. He probably had another side of him. Plus the guy was cute as fuck. He was short too. Also cute as fuck.  
"I know he has another side to him. Normal people would just be curious but nah because I think the dude is cute I have to get feelings. Why can't I shove my aesthetic attraction toward him away? It just has to be shoved up my ass."

"Was that a gay-"

"An unintended gay." Dave replied. "Think I can roll away from my problems, John?" Dave asked after a few seconds, earning a laugh from John. "Hell no."

"Watch me." Dave started rolling, and John snorted. "You're going to get grass stains on your shirt."

Immediately he quit rolling, and got up. "Alright yeah wouldn't want that. Come on, let's go get more coffee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this shitty fanfiction, and also I'm going to apologize again for publishing a chapter NEARLY FOUR MONTHS LATER.  
> You guys are very appreciated.  
> As you've noticed, this fanfiction revolves around the ship Davekat.  
> There will be eventual Terezi X Vriska, and it will be a sudden relationship really.  
> No spoilers except that it won't be explained in the main fic.  
> It's going to have its own little chapter! Except not really a chapter, just that it will be a thing on its own, published and whatnot with Terezi and Vriska as the main ship (since it'll be it's own thing)  
> ANYWAY  
> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed reading so far!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll add a summary when I'm up to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM JUST ABSOLUTELY AWFUL.  
> I'M SO SORRY GUYS.  
> Don't listen to me when I tell you I'll update by a certain time! I promise I'll try to write as often as possible.  
> I kind of lost interest in writing but I'm back  
> Edit: I hate using Microsoft word. When I copy and paste everything, IT ALL LOOKS LIKE A HUGE PARAGRAPH.   
> I did revise it so it wouldn't though

As Karkat walked, he kept his head down so he was staring at his feet, being sure not to step on a crack; although he wasn’t really sure why he did it. It was probably the old thing kids said in grade school about not stepping on cracks, or you would break your mother’s back. That didn’t exactly apply to Karkat though. He grew up without a mother. He just had his father and Kankri.  
He closed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing as he shoved his hands into his pockets.  
What was he even doing?  
Karkat knew Dave was kidding around when he said he deserved a kiss. Maybe. Shit. He didn’t know anymore. This was all so stressful. Life was stressful. “You’re making it stressful, douchebag.” He muttered to himself, squinting his eyes as he walked. No wonder no one cared that he was gone. He was a confusing little shit.  
(Dave)  
“So John, what are your thoughts on my situation?” Dave asked, plopping down onto a chair as John went behind the counter. “Well Dave I think you’re fucked until further notice.”  
“Mmm. Not in the good way either.” Dave responded as he leaned back in the wooden chair. “Fuck feelings man. Why would I want someone like that? He’s cranky 24/7. Why would I want that?”  
John rolled his eyes and rested his chin in his hands, elbows on the counter. “We have been over this. He’s probably different once you really get to know him. He probably just has an outer shell.”  
Dave pursed his lips, recalling the last conversation. “Right..”  
“Plus you’re a try hard,” John began, flashing Dave a smile. “no wonder Karkat is always pissy around you. You constantly flirt. Maybe you should tone it down a bit.”  
“John. Shush.”  
“Pyrope I’m getting a mocha latte and there is nothing you can do to stop me.” Vriska yelled, barging into the little café, the bells chiming as she charged in.  
“Vriska you dumbass we’re supposed to be heading to work. We’re already late.”  
“Pyrope. Hey.” Dave nodded to her in greeting and crossed his arms.  
“Heeeeeey John.” Vriska grinned. “Mocha latte please.” She told him as she pulled out the right amount of cash and change.  
“Coming right up!” John replied cheerfully, beginning to make the delicious coffee.  
“So Dave how are you doing? You know about the party at Jace’s house right?” Terezi questioned, plopping down into a chair.  
“Yeah. I do know about it. I’m gonna bring my friend Karkat.”  
“If the guy’s not still pissed at you.” John piped up.  
Dave chewed on his lower lip, his brows furrowing just barely. “I’ll make sure he’s not still pissed at me. At least less pissed than usual.” The wheels in his head started turning, thinking about what he was going to do to try and cheer up Karkat. Why was he so pissed though? He knew Dave was kidding. He should’ve anyway.  
“Dave you know Karkat personally?” Terezi raised an eyebrow and smacked his ankle with her cane, laughing.  
“Damn it TEREZI COULD YOU NOT?” Dave rubbed his ankle, grumbling. “Not as personal as I’d like it to be.”  
“Hmm. Trying to wiggle your way into Karkat’s pants this time I see.”  
“First of all, no, and second of all, you can’t see tz.”  
Terezi laughed. “Stop being so insensitive to my blind eyes Dave!”  
“My bad. Anyway,” You wanted to cut to the chase. “I need to make sure Karkat doesn’t have a dart board with a picture of my face in the middle. I’ll catch you guys later, like at the party.” With that, Dave walked right out and headed out, pulling out his phone before calling Karkat.  
While listening to the soft ringing noise, he chewed the inside of his cheek. Randomly asking Karkat to a party was a friendly thing to do, since Karkat didn’t know that many people yet. “Dave.” When he heard Karkat’s voice he was slightly startled, which caused him to stutter. Just a bit though. He was a Strider. His cool reputation couldn’t be flushed down the drain because he was jolted from his thoughts.  
“O-oh hey. Yo. Uh. So there’s this party later alright. And I know the guy who’s throwing it. And I also figured hey this is a great way to get my buddy Karkat circulating and making friends and all that jazz. Whaddaya think?” Dave made sure that he kept the nervousness out of his voice. He didn’t want to sound suspicious and make Karkat overthink it and say no.  
“A party?” There was a pause. “Yeah sure. Alright. I’ll be there.” Another pause. “I’m sorry for overreacting earlier.”  
Dave’s lips twitched into a smile, his fingers gripping his phone tighter. “It’s no biggie man. I just hope you know that I was kidding. But hey I’ll text you the details and even pick you up. But I gotta go alright?” After Dave heard an “Alright” he clicked the End Call button, and slipped his phone into his pocket.  
-Later, at the party-  
-POV Switch-  
Karkat chewed on his lip as he stared out the passenger side window, watching the lights and houses go by. They were currently on their way to a party. He let his forehead fall and hit the window with a soft bump. He kept it resting against the cool glass, his eyes lidded and his brows furrowed. “I don’t know what to do. I mean I don’t know how I got to this point. I mean I do but like, I don’t know why I’m doing this.. going to a party. This is so unlike me.” As Karkat had conflicting thoughts, Dave pulled over to the side of the street and parked, turning off the car.  
“Alright Karkat. You ready for this? I mean, from what you’ve said, you’ve never been to a party before. Are you ready to make this the best night of your life?”  
Karkat exhaled, his head now resting on the headrest of the seat. “I don’t know why I’m even doing this first of all. I mean, this is so fucking ridiculous especially for me. Who wants a new kid showing up at a party where everyone knows everyone?”  
“Everyone likes seeing a fresh face Kitkat. Come on. Let’s go in.” Dave shut off the engine, and got out of the car, and started walking to the house. Why didn’t Dave hear a car door open or slam shut? Curiously he turned back around and noticed Karkat still sitting in the car, his arms crossed and facing forward.  
Dave glanced back at the house, before eventually sighing and walking back to the car. But instead of walking around to get in, he stopped in front of the side Karkat was on, and opened the door. “You’re one of those uptight chicks that refuse to get out of the car unless the dude gentleman opens the door for them. But you’re lucky I didn’t forget to be a gentleman. C’mon. Hop out.”  
Karkat pouted pitifully up at him. “I don’t want to go anymore.”  
Dave held out a hand. “Parties aren’t scary at all. They’re not the best thing either. But you’re here with Dave Strider, who can make anything fun. Give it a shot Karkat. Don’t knock it ‘less you try it. If you really don’t like it we can leave okay?’  
Karkat just sat there for a few long moments, glaring in front of him, thinking it over. There really wasn’t a downside to this. He could just leave it was that bad. The plus side would be to mingle a little and meet some new people and at least know a few faces when school finally started. “Fine. You’re right. I’m overreacting.” Finally Karkat got out of the car, stepping aside and waiting for Dave to close the door since his hand was already on it. Then they went inside. Karkat’s heart sank a little when he didn’t see Terezi.  
“Just have fun. Don’t think about her.” He thought to himself.  
The scene is about how you would imagine it. “Wow this is so amazingly fun.” Karkat says after his eyes sweep the room. It was filled with drunk teenagers. “Amazing. What a sight. So unique.”  
“Karkat shut the fuck up you sound like a meme.” Dave kept his hand in the small of Karkat’s back and guided him to the kitchen. “Hey Strider.” A tall lanky but athletic guy nodded and handed him a beer before his eyes flickered to the smaller guy standing next to Dave. “Who’s this? It’s always nice to see a fresh face.”  
“Sup Avery. This is Kitkat. Kitkat, this is Avery. “  
Karkat grunted, elbowing Dave in the side. “It’s actually Karkat. Not Kitkat. Only call me Kitkat if you have a death wish.”  
Avery pursed his lips and nodded briefly, glancing around. “Um alright well Karkat it was nice to meet you man. I’ll see you around.” With that he walked out of the kitchen. As the door opened, a big “HOLY SHIT THEY’RE KISSING!” Was heard.  
Dave chuckled, leaning on Karkat. “I wonder who’s getting their mack on. I wanna go see.” Dave pushed open the door, and froze when he saw Terezi and Serket kissing.  
Karkat grunted when Dave froze in the doorway and shoved him a little. “Why are you just standing th-“ Karkat’s words got cut off and he froze. That was why. He stared, watching his childhood crush drunkenly make out with her coworker. Immediately all kinds of thoughts flooded his head. “It’s just a drunk make out session, they’re just friends.”  
“They’re not together.”  
“Karkat why do you care? How do you suddenly gain feelings for someone? Are you just overwhelmed by past feelings and you think you have them again?”  
Finally he pulled himself away and pushed his way back into the kitchen, and leaned on the counter, sliding his hands to rest on his face and over his eyes. A few seconds later he heard the door to the kitchen open, party noises sounding from behind.  
“Karkat?” Dave spoke softly, hesitating before resting a hand on Karkat’s back. “Are you okay man? Look you can tell me to leave you alone if you want and I won’t bother you. You’re obviously upset and I don’t want you to kick my junk out of rage.”  
Karkat opened his mouth to speak, but as soon as he did he felt like crying.  
Fuck.  
“Fine.” He managed to grunt, an arm swinging out, his hand planted firmly on Dave’s chest as if to say ‘I know I’m not okay, but please don’t fucking touch me because you’ll make me look and feel even more pitiful and I’ll be forced to live under a rock’.  
-POV SWITCH-  
Dave wasn’t stupid. Something obviously clicked when he saw Karkat’s horrified expression mixed with shock. He had a thing for TZ. Even though it hurt a little, he was going to make sure that his friend would be okay, and that Terezi wasn’t much of a romantic partner anyway. He would know, he had a thing with her a while back.  
“Karkat.. come here. I know this guy who lives here pretty well. Follow me. You need some air dude.” He started walking down the hall, and going up the stairs, waiting for Karkat.  
-POV SWITCH AGAIN SORRY-  
Karkat was hesitant to follow. He just wanted to go home and sulk. But he knew Dave wouldn’t let him. Not without a fight anyway. He was too drained to start yelling.  
Sighing, he followed Dave up the stairs, trying to push down the bubble in his throat.  
“Dave, I’m really not in the mood.” Karkat knew that if he explained why, his voice would probably crack.  
“This will clear your mind. Or at least make you feel better.” Dave responded, opening the door to a room and walking over to the window. He unlocked the window with a soft click, and slid it up, glancing back at Karkat in the dark as the party boomed with music and excited tipsy teenagers down below. “We can look at the night sky.”  
Karkat furrowed his brows and stared skeptically. “Is this even.. will the guy who lives here care?”  
Dave shook his head quickly. “Nah he shouldn’t care. Come on. After you.”  
Karkat continued to stare.  
“Or me.”  
Dave climbed out of the window and got positioned on the roof, chuckling when Karkat wouldn’t let go of the frame. “You’re not going to slide off. Hopefully. Here, lay down next to me.”  
He leaned back, keeping the bottoms of his feet planted firmly on the roof. Karkat slowly did the same.  
“You can.. kind of see the stars. If you use your imagination you can.”  
Karkat sighed, but otherwise stayed silent.  
“So. You had a thing for TZ huh?”  
“Liked her throughout my childhood for some reason. I guess seeing her more grown up made the feelings come back.” Karkat pushed his hands to his face, groaning. “It’s ridiculous I know. But I’m really not in the mood to be made fun of right now Dave.”  
To Karkat’s surprise, he didn’t hear Dave’s teasing tones. Just.. a genuine friendly voice.  
“I’m not going to make fun of you Karkat. I know what it’s like.” He shrugged, before taking a deep breath.  
“You know John right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I used to have a major crush on him. He’s straight as a ruler. Didn’t see me the same way. I kind of walked in on Serket and John getting their mack on too.” He rubbed his arm. “I don’t have those feelings for John anymore though. It was kind of really hard to get over him.”  
Dave closed his eyes. “I didn’t think I’d ever be able to. But I did.” He smiled just barely and nudged Karkat. “Don’t worry man. Things get better. They might get worse before they actually get better though. But hey at least it even gets better. Eventually.”  
Karkat let out a small laugh. It felt like he just admitted a dark secret. “Since when did you become my therapist?”  
Dave chortled and turned onto his side, facing Karkat. “Now apparently.” He slid his shades so they rested on the bridge of his nose, his red eyes peeking over the lenses.  
“You don’t need love to be happy. I mean, look at me. Dave Strider the coolkid just needs his beats and his insane lyrical poetry skills.”  
Karkat bit the inside of his cheek. Dave had red eyes. No wonder he wore them all the time. He didn’t like people to look at his eyes.  
So why did he show him his eyes?  
“Do you not like people seeing your eyes because they’re red?” Karkat asked him casually.  
“Actually, it’s not that really. Rose has freakin’ purple eyes. Jade bright green. Dirk has like orange or yellow or something. Roxy has pink. Do you really think that I care about my eye color?”  
“Not really. It’s something I can.. hide behind I guess. Where no one can tell what I’m thinking. It’s nice. When I’m not wearing them I feel vulnerable.” He shrugged a little.  
“I mean hell, yeah that makes sense.” Karkat breathed out through his nose, watching as Dave moved his shades back up over his eyes.  
“Look. I know you’re going through a tough time right now. Seeing your crush makeout with someone else. Yeah that sucks. I won’t pester you anymore with my jokes and innuendos about dating and other stuff. Alright man?”  
“Okay. Let’s go somewhere else.”  
“Let’s get some ice cream. How bout dah?”  
“I will kick your ass if you say that ever again.”  
“Cash me ou-“  
“DO NOT TEST ME. THAT IS SO ANNOYING. I WILL LITERALLY PUSH YOU OFF THIS ROOF.”  
“There’s the Karkat I know. Alright. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, thanks for reading!  
> I'm not exactly sure how long this fanfiction will be, but I know for a fact there will be more than one part.


End file.
